Mystery of Weakness
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. DB mysteriously becomes clumsy and inaccurate with his throwing, but is told that it is because of an ancient legend, so he embarks on a mission. While he's gone, new female arrives in town and seems to catch the eye of Shifu. Does she have any relation to what's happening to DB?
1. Strange Problems

**HELLO! I'm here with an all new KFP fanfic for ya'll. I hope you enjoy it. And this will be the first fanfic I write in which it won't have Diablo, Traitor, Avenger, or Mastermind in it. Well, not including the wones I wrote before they were even created, but then again, I guess those don't really count. Anyways, I bet you're tired of me rambling, so enjoy the first chapter.**

DB was at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom as he took in a breath of air. He smiled with closed eyes. "If this is what being dead is like, I'm surprised I didn't try dying sooner." He chuckled at his own little joke. (A/N: Read "A Hero's Death" to understand) His ears perked up and his smile widened just a little. At the last second he had pulled out his katana and blocked another and opened his eyes. He flipped out from under the swords and kicked the attacker in the face. "You know Master Shifu had forbid any kind of training for a month, right?"

"I know, but I couldn't stop just like that. I need to do some sort of practicing." The attacker turned out to be Matthew.

DB sheathed his katana and shook his head. "You can train when there's a bandit attack."

"But, there hasn't been one for a long time!"

"Oh, you know that right now is about the time for my enemies to spring another attack."

"I know. so, I guess I should be grateful for peace."

At the second, Tigress ran up the hill. "Bandit attack in the Valley. Near Mr. Ping's."

"Alright. I'll meet you two there." Matthew and Tigress shrugged as they ran off. When they were out of sight, DB jumped over the edge of the cliff. "Oh, this will be so fun."

**In the valley**

There was a group of wolves destroying the place. "Destroy everything!"

"Now, it's wolves like you that gives wolves like Matthew a bad name."

They all turned their attention to a rooftop that had DB looking down at them. He lept down and assumed a fighting stance. "You won't be able to beat us. We're armed. You're not."

"Oh yeah?" DB then pulled out a fake arm. He recieved some strange looks from the wolves. "What? It's an arm, isn't it? So, I'm armed." He caught an arrow that was shot at him. "Tough crowd." He then threw the arm away and pulled out his katana in its sheath. He attempted to pull it out, but the blade stayed in while the handle moved away. DB looked at the handle and the part of the blade that was in the sheath. "That's not right."

The wolves were laughing. "Is this your first fight?"

"No." DB turned to see the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, Wu sisters, and Matthew racing down the steps. "I can probably take you guys before they get here." He caught another arrow and turned back to the group with a smile.

"Can't beat what you can't catch." The wolves began running.

"They want me to follow. Alright." He smiled and began chasing them. They jumped over a fruit cart and he jumped on the edge, in an attempt to use it as a springboard, but instead, it flipped over him. He quickly pushed it off of him and continued the chase with a banana on his head. The wolves began climbing a stack of crates. DB quickly followed, managing to catch one and knock it unconscious. He resumed climbing, but once he reached the top, he lost his balance and the entire stack fell. He climbed out of the fallen crates to see the tail of one of the wolves disappear. "They ain't getting away that easily." He quickly climbed the side of the building. He chased after them. They got to a big jump and stopped. They turned around to see DB standing right there. "Nowhere to run. So, you gonna give up, or is my fun still going?"

"We'll see after this." The wolves jumped over the edge. DB looked down to see that they had jumped onto a cart, then off onto the streets. He sighed and chased after them again, but from the rooftops. He finally seen a chance to stop them. A stack of barrels. He'd just have to throw his chigiriki at it. He did throw it, but it missed by a mile. He frowned and decided to just kick the stack of barrels. The barrels fell, but instead of stopping the bandits, it only provided an easier way for them to get over them and covered DB.

DB growled and chased after them, only to see that the rest of the residence of the Jade Palace had caught them. He sighed. "Thanks for getting them."

"i thought for sure you would have caught them and knocked them unconscious."

"I did manage to get one."

"He was said to have disappeared soon after you left. They said they seen a dark dot under him that he fell through."

"Who made the portal, though? DB's enemies make blue ones, as does he and Wayward Son and Informant."

"i'm not sure. I just know that a series of unfortunate happenings caused them to be able to evade me for so long. I think we should investigate them all to see what we can find. There may have been something I missed about them. First, though. i'm gonna go get my chigiriki." DB ran off towards where his chigiriki had flown while the others went to the stack of barrels.

"Anyone care to tell me what we're suppose to be looking for?"

"No idea, Mantis." Wan's eyes were filled with worry as she answered. DB was never clumsy or inaccurate. Something was definently off. DB reappeared with his chigiriki. He put it away and went to look at the barrels. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything to say why these fell in a position in which they actually helped the wolves escape instead of slowing them down. My calculations said that they would have landed where it would have covered them and the most I should have gotten was just a graze over the head."

"You could have been wrong with the calculations."

DB looked blankly at Monkey. He went to a rabbit that was selling paper, then a goose that was selling ink and quils. He quickly drew a diagram of the barrels. "They were set up like this." He then drew himself in a kicking position. "i came in like this." He drew a dotted line towards where he kicked, along with a little thing to show where he kicked. "I hit it right there. With the speed I was going, I should have gone through without being hit by any barrels and these barrels.." he then drew the wolves and the barrels falling before he continued, "should have fallen right on top of these wolves. See?"

"I see you won't win any awards for drawing. But, whose to say you aren't wrong?"

"The only way I could have been wrong is if the barrel I hit was filled with heavy material."

"They're all empty."

"See? They are all empty, meaning my momentum should have let me go through uninjured. Also, the positioning of them being stacked should have made them fall to where the wolves were covered."

"Well, there's no clues here."

"Then, let's look at the crates."

**at the stack of crates**

DB and the group were looking through the crates. "How many crates have been counted?"

"Twenty-nine, DB."

"But, I remember thirty."

"Are you sure you didn't miscount them?"

"positive. Also, I've tried to match this splinter to one of these crates, but it doesn't." DB held up a small splinter that could barely be seen.

The group face-palmed. Tigress walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think there is anyway to match that small splinter to anything. I think you may just be afraid to admit that you're off your game. Maybe Shifu will let you back into training. I'm sure those short sessions with Matthew aren't paying off any."

"You know about those?"

"Everyone knows about them. Even Master Shifu."

"Well, I think we've collected all the evidence we can. I'll go back to examine it." DB made a portal beneath him and fell through. The rest of the group walked to the Jade Palace.

**In the woods**

A figure was in a tree watching the group of warriors walk towards the steps. "Hm. I was incorrect about the strongest's entire skill. He would have caught my wolves if the others hadn't shown up. I was also incorrect about his persistance in finding an answer. He's still looking at it." The figure stopped talking when they noticed DB come back through a portal at the fallen crates. He seemed to be trying to find a place for the little splinter to fit. "How does he think he'd be able to find a place for that little splinter?" They again stopped when they noticed DB look towards them. "He can't see me can he? Of course not. I'm too far in. Time to get my second part of the plan started."

**Two days later**

The group was sitting at the table. The only one missing was DB. "I can't believe how much he is obsessing over this whole thing."

"Me neither. He never acts like this." Wan lowered her head slightly. "I'm not sure what's wrong with my boyfriend. It's like he's a whole different person."

"I'm sure he'll stop obsessing soon."

"I hope you're right. I'm gonna go check on him." Wan got up and left the kitchen, and the betting began.

**barracks**

Wan walked down the hall. She knocked on the door. "Come in, Wan." Wan opened the door and seen a lot of paper strewn throughout the room. They all had diagrahms on them. She also seen the splinter taped to a piece of paper, along with DB's katana and his chigiriki, which was burnt. "I've been trying to find out what went wrong. I have found some startling pieces of evidence."

"Really? Like what?"

DB was about to answer, when Zeng came in. "DB. Informant is here and says he has something important to tell you. He's waiting in the Sacred Hall of Warriors."

"Thank you Zeng." DB gave Wan a quick kiss on the cheek before falling through a portal. Zeng and Wan left afterwards.

**Sacred Hall of Warriors**

Informant was standing by the pool, looking towards the doors. DB dropped down in front of him. "Hello, Informant. How are you doing, friend?"

"Very good, but I'm afraid you aren't"

DB crossed his arms. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that your skills are deteriorating because of an ancient ninja legend. To prevent your complete destruction, you must do the tasks on this scroll." Informant handed DB a scroll and DB took it suspicously. "It's the only way."

DB opened it and read it. He rolled it up. "alright. I can do it. Now how long I got?"

"A week to start."

"Got it. Well, I'll see you around." DB made a portal and left before Informant could react.

**Kitchen **

DB entered the kitchen at the doorway. He got up and imediately asked, "What did you guys bet on?"

"No one really won the bet, so it doesn't matter."

"I see. Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow to do the tasks on this scroll so I won't be destroyed because of an ancient ninja legend."

"Very well. Would you like some noodles?"

"Yes, please." Po handed him a bowl and he began eating with a thoughtful look on his face. Once he was done, he stood up and set the bowl in the sink. "Alright. I'm gonna go to my room to make the best plan for going through this. Also, I won't leave until Informant comes back." DB left right away.

**So, how'd you like it? The little review box down there is a great way for expressing your ideas to me. I own nothing. See ya next chapter.**


	2. Beginning of a Quest

**I'm back with your next chapter of enjoyment, so enjoy it!**

**Diablo: Wait just a second!**

**Me: What are you doing here!? You aren't even suppose to be here!**

**Diablo: Si, but why am I not in this story? I'd make a better antagonist than that one you got!**

**Me: Um, if you'd look back to the last story, you'd see you aren't going to be attacking until it is close to time for DB to leave. Also, I'm not going to just sprint ahead to that time since I don't want my audience to just wonder about what happened in between that time.**

**Diablo: Siii. We wouldn't want them to strain that little bunch of nerves they try to pass for a brain too much, would we? *he rolls his eyes***

**Me: Look, I need to get this chapter going. But, if it would make you feel any better, you can co-host this thing with me, deal?**

**Diablo: Fine. Enjoy, you imbeciles.**

**Me: Ignore his insults.**

DB had his things packed and walked out to the courtyard where everyone was waiting for him. He walked up first to Shifu. "Are you ready for this journey?"

"Yes. I'm as ready as ever."

"You know that there is a possibility of you not returning."

"I do. But, I'll return. I've got too much to come back to." He smiled warmly at Shifu, who smiled back.

Next was Wan, who imediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you have to do this on your own? I can't come along to help?"

"I'm positive. I promise that I'll be back."

The two looked each other in the eyes and slowly moved their lips closer. Unfortunately, the moment was interupted by a certain bug, "Can't you two go more than a minute in close proximaty _without_ kissing!?" (A/N: Diablo: Too funny Mantis. Me: Sorry about him guys.) Mantis recieved a smack to the back of the head from Viper. "WHAT!?"

DB and Wan sighed as they rested their foreheads on each others. "He's the only one able to ruin a romantic moment so easily."

"Agreed." The two shared a kiss. "At least now I know you'll come back, since you promised it."

The two released and he was saying his goodbyes to Matthew. "Well, have fun out there doing various missions."

"Ya. They sure sound fun." DB rolled his eyes with sarcasm in his voice and a smile on his face. "Just make sure you don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"no promises."

"Of course not." DB walked up to Po. "Make sure you eat some extra noodles for me, okay Po?"

"Sure thing." Po gave him a thumbs up, and DB just chuckled. "Good luck!"

"Thank you."

Next up was Tigress. "Be careful out there. I know you don't like people looking through your stuff, but I read some of the things on the list. They all seem very dangerous."

"i'll make it through. I'm a ninja for crying out loud!" Tigress smirked slightly and shook her head. DB was next wrapped into a hug by Viper, who quickly released. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Just make sure you come back for Wan, okay?"

"I will." He looked towards Wan and smiled slightly. "Nothing could keep me away." He then turned to Crane. "See ya later."

"Just be safe." He next walked up to Mantis and Monkey.

"If you two are gonna say anything inapprpriate, I'm gonna smack you both into next week." They both closed their open mouths. (A/N: Diablo: Come on! Let them say it! Me: DIABLO! Sorry people.) "You two are just too predictable." DB held out his hand, and Monkey shook it, only to recieve a small shock. DB smirked and showed him a joybuzzer. "Had Informant bring it for me. It's a joybuzzer." DB then smashed it in his hand. "Now, it's just a piece of worthlessness." It was now the Wu sister's turn.

"Be careful. You are still like my brother. A slightly annoying brother, but a brother, none the less."

"Thank you, Su. I'll be careful. Everyone says the same thing."

"We just want you to be safe."

"I know. I'll be safe and I'll be back faster than you can sing the first verse of 'Life is a Rock'. You can find it in my filing cabinet in my room." (A/N: Diablo: Is he talking about it in the regular speed, or what? Me: DIABLO! You can't just interupt at any point you want! You have to interupt when you have something important to say to the audience. Also, yes he's talking about it in it's regular speed. Diablo: It would take a while just to be able to get yourself to keep up with it. Me: Just shut up and let us get back to the story. Again, sorry about him.) The Wu sisters nodded. DB then walked to Informant, who hugged him. "You gonna take notes on everything that happens for me, right?"

"Yes, sir. No matter how insignificant it seems, I will rwrite it down, sir!" Informant saluted like he was in the army.

DB took this oppurtunity. "Drop and give me fifty!"

"One or two armed, sir?"

"One finger!"

"YES, SIR!" Informant dropped and started to do push-ups with only one finger.

DB smirked and climbed onto Informant's back, as he did the push-ups. "Alright, here is the key to my secret compartment, which is under my filing cabinet." He handed the key to Wan. "Put that in your mask. It's the last plase anyone would look." Wan nodded as she dropped it in there. "Only go there if it is absolutely nessecary, which is why I gave it to Wan. I made sure that my secret box is in a different location, just so no one would be able to get it. Also, you have free roam to look in my filing cabinet. But, I would prefer you only look there if you have to and that if you do look in it, you put everything back the way it was. If you don't you'll have to be my sparring partner for the rest of the time I'm here. And, I won't hold back, no matter who it is." He had an evil smirk on his face, so everyone knew he was serious. "I believe that's everything. I'll be back as soon as I can." He jumped off of Informant. Wan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek be fore he went out the gateway. He stopped and jumped up, and while in the air, he put some wheels on his feet like roller skates. He landed on the flat concrete next to the steps and rolled down the steps.

Everyone was watching him. Everyone except Informant, who was busy doing push-ups and writing down on a piece of paper. It read,

_"Minute one, everyone looking where you just left, while I'm still doing push-ups and writing down my observations."_

He finally got done and stood up, while writing on the paper. "We should probably get something to eat." Wan had finally broke the silence with a sad tone. No one spoke as they left towards the kitchen, but Informant was still writing.

**With DB**

He was still 'roller skating' through the forest. He took out the scroll and began to read it. "The first part of your journey begins with finding the top of the world, without proper attire for the time or..." He trailed off as he continued reading. "Alright. Part of the test. Might as well do it. First, find a mountain. Better yet, the highest mountain in the world. Not too far away." He then opened a portal and rolled through it.

**Jade Palace**

The group was slowly eating their noodles and Informant was still writing. "Are you writing everything that happens?" Viper looked at Informant very curiously.

He simply said, "'... everything that happens?' with curiosity. Yes, I am. I'm even writing down what I do." He never stopped writing.

"I think you're going to where a hole in the table with how much you're writing." Mantis let out a chuckle at his joke, but soon stopped when no one else was laughing.

"Informant. I don't think he literally meant to write absolutely everything down."

"He said to write down everything, no matter how small I think it is."

"I shall be down in the valley if you need me." Shifu got up from the table.

"'...need me.' then left." Everyone goraned towards Informant. "All groaned because they believe I'm taking you too literally."

**With DB**

He fell face first at the base of a mountain. "Made it to Mount Everest. Now, to climb it." He took off his wheels. He then looked around to see he was the only one. He sighed before continuing.

**In the valley**

(A/N: Diablo: Sorry about the author's need of jumping back and forth. Me: DIABLO! I think they nderstand me doing this! There is no need to apologize for it, however. I apologize for Diablo's actions.) Shifu was walking calmly through the streets, with his staff held behind his back. He heard a scream from a few blocks away. He quickly ran to where he heard it. When he got there, he seen another group of wolves attacking some creature in the middle, that was screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Shifu rushed in and hit a few with the staff. They all turned their attention to the red panda, who assumed a fighting position. "You were foolish to attack someone in this valley."

"GET 'EM!" the wolves all charged. Shifu used his staff to begin smacking the wolves away. The first few were quickly knocked unconcious.

He was knocking some out with each swing of his staff. He pinned one by the throat against a building. "You will all leave this valley and never return, got it!?"

"Got it." The wolf smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Shifu's staff tapped the building. He turned around to see the others had also vanished. He then turned his attention to who they were attacking. He went up and knelt beside them. "Excuse me? Miss? Are you alright?"

The woman looked up, revealing she was a raccoon, around Shifu's age and very beautiful for her age. "Yes. I think so. Thank you for saving me from those wolves. What is you name?"

Shifu's mouth gaped for a little bit before he shook himself to his senses. He cleared his throat. "I-I'm Master Shifu. The Grandmaster of the Jade Palace."

"Oh. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Ming-Shi. But, you may call me Ming."

"Do you have a place to stay, Ming?"

"No. I was just passing through."

"Well, perhaps you should stay at the Jade Palace. At least for a little while."

"That is very kind of you, but I'm not sure."

"I't would be no trouble. We have plenty of spare bedrooms for you to stay in."

"Alright." The two walked up to the Jade Palace, talking all the way.

**Me: Well, there's that chapter. Again, sorry about all those interuptions that Diablo made.**

**Diablo: I'm a co-host, so I should be able to interupt as I please, especially since you didn't have me in this story.**

***I begin rubbing my forehead* Me: Look. I had you be a co-host **_**because**_** you weren't in the story and were whining like a baby! I'll give you another chance for the next chapter, but if you keep interupting, You'll stop being my co-host, got it!?"**

**Diablo: Si. Review you stupid readers.**

**Me: DIABLO! If you continue to insult the readers, I'll also kick you off of the hosting team.**

**Diablo: But, it's just to easy. I mean, look at that one! he looks completely hideous!**

**Me: DIABLO! JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU REVIEW!**

***Diablo begins laughing* Diablo: I got him angry.**


	3. Love and Fear

**Me: Hey, we're back!**

**Diablo: Si!**

**Deadpool: AND I'M JUST JOINING!**

**Me: Hey, hold the phone! What are you doing here!?**

**Deadpool: I had nothing better to do. So, I figured I'd leave my own stories and see what's happening.**

**Me: But, I don't even have a story that you're apart of!**

**Deadpool: What? I have to be apart of one of your stories to be a co-host? That's a little discrimatory, isn't it?**

***I start rubbing my forehead* Me: Ya know what! I'm just gonna leave and you two can be co-hosts. Just don't interupt the story to often. Readers, enjoy the story. *I leave***

DB had recently climbed back down the mountain and was rubbing his arms. "That was cold. Let's see what the next thing on the list is." He pulls out the scroll and unrolls it. "Okay. Better check off the first thing on the list." He then pulls a quill from his shoe and checks off the first item. "Okay, item number two. 'Face what you believe to be your greatest fear with none other than your bare hands.' That's just great. I've gotta go to the Valley of Death and face the greatest threat there." DB sighed before heading off.

**Valley of peace**

Shifu had just finished showing Ming around the Jade Palace. The students were in the kitchen. Informant was still writing everything that happened. (AN: Deadpool: Why is he writing everything? I thought that's the writer's job. Diablo: No. He's writing everything that is happening at the Jade Palace. You'd need to look back at the chapter before to understand. Deadpool: Oh. Why isn't he typing it, then? Wouldn't that be easier? Diablo: They don't have computers or typewriter's even. This is ancient China. DB: Hey, we kinda need to get back to the story, so would you be so kind as to SHUT UP! Deadpool: Fine. No need to yell.) Informant sighed as he wrote. "I don't trust her."

"Who?"

"That Ming woman."

"Why not?"

"Because she seems to only want to distract Shifu."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because, Su, she has never left his side since she got here!"

"I think you're just over reacting. Shifu saved her and this is a new place for her, so of course she would want to stay close to him." Su took a bite of her noodles.

Po swallowed what was in his mouth before saying, "It's true. But, Informant does make a good point. She should have at least done some looking around herself."

"Maybe she's just not that kind." Wing shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure she isn't any sort of bad news. But, then again, if I do that, I won't be able to keep a report of what's happening."

"Informant. Since both seem so important to you. I'll keep a report of what's happening with us."

"As accurate as I'm keeping it?" Informant gave Wan a full sheet of paper as he pulled out another and began to write on it.

"Um. Not quite that accurate. How do you even keep track of how many times we breath in and out each minute?"

"Observing. So, how accurate?"

"I'll write down what everyone says and does every minute."

"Alright. That'll have to do, I guess." He shoved the paper and quill into her hands as he left. The rest just sighed once he was gone.

"Does he really have how many times we've breathed written down?"

"Unfortunately, Po, yes."

**With Shifu and Ming**

"So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, thank you."

"That's good. Which place did you find most interesting?"

"I'd have to say the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom."

"That seems to be the favorite spot of many. DB spends many hours there just to enjoy the air. I also go there for meditation at times."

"I see." Niether of them noticed Informant watching them from above, writing everything as accurately as when he was in the kitchen. (A/N: Deadpool: Why is Informant keeping everything so accurate? Diablo: Because DB told him to keep an accurate account of everything. Though, i believe he's overdoing it a little. Deadpool: More like a lot. Does he do everything DB tells him? Diablo: Pretty much. We should get back to the story unless you want to get yelled at again.) The two were both smiling. "I wonder why it is such a favorite spot."

"It may be because that is the same spot that the last Grandmaster died. Master Oogway. He had been my teacher for many years. Or, it could just be because of the great view or the calming sense it seems to bring."

"I see. I'm sorry about your master."

"Thank you. I was there when he passed on."

"Oh my. It must have been terribly hard on you."

"It was. It still is. But, it ended up being for the better. If he hadn't of passed, I never would have been able to believe in Po, the Dragon Warrior. Though I may not always understand that panda, he almost always does what is right. His heart is pure."

"You seem to have a great respect for him."

"He was able to prove me wrong many times. He has also saved China on more than one occasion. There is little reason for not having a great respect for him."

"Shifu, do you think we could go back to the Sacred Hall of Warriors. I'm still trying to remember what each of them are."

"Of course." The two headed for the Sacred Hall of Warriors with Informant following them. His eyes went wide when he noticed their hands slip into each other. (A/N: Deadpool: HAHAHAHA! TWO OLD PEOPLE FALLING IN LOVE! THAT'S HILARIOUS! Diablo: Only you think so. Deadpool: HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK IT'S FUNNY!? I MEAN, COME ON! HAHAHAHA! Diablo :I'm just gonna let the reader's get back to the story.)

**with DB**

DB was standing right outside the Valley of Death. He took a deep breath before making a portal and entering it.

He was in the center of the valley. He took another breath before walking through the field looking for the home of what he was looking for. His senses were on high alert. His ears were constantly twitching and he jumped at the smallest noises. After about an hour of walking- and a lot of jumping at nothing- he arrived at a giant crack in the ground. He kicked a pebble into it. After about ten seconds, a loud roar was heard, making DB jump behind a tree. After a while of nothing happening, he came out cautiously from behind. As he neared it, there was another roar. He jumped back another foot, but stayed there, getting ready. The thing roared again. It was getting louder and more frequent, until it was about to the entrance. DB tensed up, only to have a small creature that looked like it was made of rock come out and start making very not scary roaring noises. DB released the tension he had built up. "Only a baby. Maybe I can get the mamma out using it." He noticed a tree that happened to be spilt in the shape of a poorly crafted goal-post and the baby was about the size of a football. DB took a running start and kicked it through the branches, with it growling all the way until it was out of sight. "GOAL! Deadpool, don't say anything!" He yelled the last part to the sky with a pointing finger. (A/N: Deadpool: HEY! He broke the fourthwall, just like I always do! Diablo: Si. The author has done the same by actually entering the story. Deadpool: AWESOME! There are more like me than I thought! *Diablo face-palms* Diablo: Why did he leave me with you? Deadpool: Because he couldn't handle both of us and we'll probably end up trying to kill each other. Diablo: This is true. Deadpool: BACK TO THE STORY!) DB face-palms. "I never should have told him not to say anything. I knew he likes to break the fourth wall. Oh well. Too late now." He then looked towards the hole, where it looked like a rock was rising slowly out of it, very menacingly. After about ten feet was out of the hole, the eyes started coming out. Each would have been a perfect circle with a diameter the same size as DB if it hadn't come out because of it's kid being kicked. They showed its anger as it continued to rise. DB took a step back and the forest was also receding away from the hole. When the creature was completely out of the hole, DB was looking straight up. The creature dropped down to all fours and made sure it was facing DB. Even like that, it was still like looking up to Shen's former home from the base. Only one thought came to DB's mind. _"Run."_ And run he did. "Why did I have to get dragged into this!?" The creature chased after. DB was sure he wasn't going to live much longer.

**Diablo: Oh. I love where it's at. We can see tomorrow what the beast does to kill DB.**

**Deadpool: Even I would be scared of that ugly thing! I'm surprised DB didn't turn to stone because of it! **

**Diablo: That only happens because of Medusa, not a giant stone beast bigger than any skyscraper. No matter how ugly it looks. **

**Deadpool: But, if looks could kill, nothing would be alive in that valley after that thing came out of it's hole. **

**Diablo: Si. It is very ugly. Anyways, review readers. **

**DB: Think for the next chapter you two could interupt a little less! I'm sure your interuptions took up about half of this entire chapter!**

**Deadpool: But I had a lot of important things to say!**

**DB: Laughing about Master Shifu being in love is not important. Niether is commenting about me breaking the fourth wall. Nor is asking about why Informant was writing everything. Those comments can all be saved until the end, as it is now.**

**Diablo: I've never seen DB this angry. I've read about from "The New Journey" when he got angry at Traitor, only, he was angrier then. But, still.**

**Deadpool: I read the one where you came in. From what I seen, you should have first hand experience with him being angry, since you were apart of him when it happened. Why did you even read that when you experienced it?**

**Diablo: Jusy wanting to relive some memories. Especially the one where I almost had control of DB. If only that Informant hadn't of come in and ruin everything.**

**DB: EVERYINE REVIEW! I'M ABOUT TO SHOW MY UGLY SIDE! **


	4. Evils Within

**Deadpool: HELLO! We're back with an all new super cool chapter for you. It would only be made cooler by me being in there.**

**Diablo: Si, idiosos. We have a new chapter for you. Hopefully we'll finally see DB's death. Also, be glad you didn't have to see DB's ugly side.**

**Deadpool: Ya. He cut my head off again!**

**Diablo: Too bad he couldn't have removed your tongue instead.**

**Deadpool: But, then I wouldn't be able to taste these awesome cookies he left for us! *Deadpool shoves some cookies into his mouth***

**Diablo: I would never eat anything made by him. *Deadpool shoves a cookie into Diablo's mouth* If you could die, I would kill you right now. **

**Deadpool: I'm so glad I can't die! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

DB is running from the giant creature. "Why couldn't those two have talked just a little longer!?" DB lept onto the creature's foot and began to climb. The creature noticed DB on him and tried to attack him, only to have DB switch arms, causing it to hurt itself and let out a terrifying roar of pain. DB continued to climb. The creature tried to beat him, only to have him jump from the arm to the face, again causing the creature to hurt itself. It tried to claw DB off it's face, but DB was dodging each of the strikes. It then tried shaking DB off, but DB held on tight. "I think I'm gonna hurl if this ride doesn't end soon."

**Jade Palace**

Shifu and Ming were walking through the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Shifu naming off each of the objects. "That is the legendary Sword of Heroes. It is so sharp you can cut yourself by just looking at it."

"I see. I remember you saying that."

"That is Master Flying Rhino's Armor. Still with its battle damage. The Invisible Trident of Destiny."

"What is so great about it? It's just an invisible trident."

"Well, if you say that, then wouldn't Master Flying Rhino's Armor just be damaged armor and the Sword of Heroes just a sharp sword?"

"Good point. And, this is the...Urn of Whispering Warriors, correct?"

"Yes. It has the souls of the entire Ten-Shu army in it." As Ming was setting it down, it fell off of the stand.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright. It's not the first time it's happened. We'll just fix it like we've done before." Shifu gave her a warm smile and she smiled back. Informant's eyes went winder then dinner plates and his jaw dropped at Shifu's reaction. Shifu had given him a stern look and told him to clean it up when he accidentaly broke it. "Let's go on somewhere else."

"I'll just stay here for a while. I'll meet up with you later."

"Very well. I hope you remember your way around."

"I do. Don't worry." As soon as the doors closed, she smiled an evil smile. "Ah. These precious artifacts are so very valuble."

"Yes they are." She turned quickly to see Informant leaning against one of the pillars. "I'm also going to help ensure that they are not taken from here."

Ming had her evil smile was replaced with a happy-looking smile. "I would hope so. You are living here, are you not?"

"On a temporary basis. But, i'm friends with everyone here. Including Master Shifu."

The two stood there for a few minutes, Ming looking at Informant nervously and Informant glaring at her. Ming finally cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to be going then."

"You do that." DB watched her intently as she left. As soon as the doors were closed, he began writing on a piece of paper again. "I'm way behind. Good thing I kept count of how many breaths we each took for each minute we were standing there." (A/N: Deadpool: That dude seriously needs to learn how to relax. Diablo: He normally is relaxed. Even when captured. This is one of the few times you get to see him stressed. Deadpool: Is he stressed during battle? Diablo: No. But, he is very serious, unlike DB, who is not serious. He's actually a lot like you during battle. Deadpool: COOL! Maybe he and I could og head to head or something. Diablo: Or you could just go head to head with Headpool. *they both begin laughing*) "Why did he interupt for no reason? Oh well. Too late now."

**With DB**

The beast fell over. It had killed itself by scratching its face. "Too easy. I can't believe I was so scarred of this. Course, when I had first met it, I seen it kill the majority of my friends and we all ran away. It stood up against everything we threw at it. Oh well. Another check mark down." He checked that one. "Now, let's leave!" He quickly ran out of the valley and out of the desert, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

When he finally reached the forest, he looked back at the list. "What next? Hm." He read it for a second, before he knew what to do. "This just keeps getting better and better. Well, I know where to find some alligators. I'll just throw them in a river and beat the snot out of them. Then, I'll have beat all the alligators in an alligator infested river." He walked off with a smirk on his face. (A/N: Deadpool: Why doesn't he just do the work to find an alligator infested river instead of making one? Diablo: He obviously knows something we don't. Maybe we could read their scripts and see what happens. Deadpool: Alright! But, where are they? Diablo: Maybe we could look in the drawer named "Scripts". Deadpool: Right.)

**Jade Palace**

The majority of the residence had begun to train, just in case an attack happened. They didn't have DB, which only made an attack all the more dangerous. Especially if DB's enemies showed their faces. (A/N: Diablo: Too bad we won't. Deadpool: Why is it always an "Author's note" that we say something? Diablo: Because, I doubt anyone would know what a "Host's note" would be. And, since the author is usually also the host, it stays as an author's note. Deadpool: Then, shouldn't we have control over what happens? Diablo :Unfortunately, no. If we did, DB would be dead. DB: GET BACK TO THE STORY!) Shifu came in to the training hall and absentmindedly watched his students. He held a small smile. He never said anything concerning correction. He merely watched. Informant rushed in, while still writing everything down. "Master Shifu. I need to talk to you about something."

Shifu turned to Informant. "Yes what is it."

"Well, you se, I think that Mi.." Shifu stopped listening to Informant and was thinking about Ming and him. "MASTER SHIFU!"

He snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

"You had stopped listening to me, didn't you?"

"Yes. My apologies. What were you saying?"

Informant opened his mouth, but Ming came in, looking like she had been attacked by a group of wolves. "Master shifu!"

"MING!" Shifu ran up to her, as did the Furious Five. "What happened?"

"After you left the Hall, Informant had come out of nowhere. He shouted these accusations at me. He evidently believes me to be a threat to all of you. He did this to me."

"WHAT!? I did no such thing! I never laid a hand on her!"

"Well, who did, then?"

"I don't know! Maybe she did it to herself! I just stood in there staring at her until she left!"

"These wounds seem a little hard to put on herself." Po pointed to some lacerations on her back.

"Maybe she was attacked by someone infiltrating the Jade Palace! I just know I didn't do it."

"May we see all you weapons, to prove it?"

"Sure." Informant began taking out all his weapons. But, then he didn't take out his katana. "Wait. Where's my katana!? I thought I had it with me!"

"i seen him throw a weapon as he left. I didn't see what it was, though."

"Tigress, go look for it." Tigress nodded and ran off. "Informant. Please head for your room until we know for sure what happened." Informant nodded and left. He was the only one that noticed Ming give him an evil sneer as he left the room. Shifu began gently stroking her head.

**Barracks, one hour later**

Informant was laying on his bed, waiting for the inevitable. "How did she get my sword from me? I never let it in sight of her." He turned to see the door open, only to have Ming enter with some noodles. "What do you want!?"

"Just plant some more incriminating evidence on you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Ming brought out a knife from behind her back. "I can start cutting myself with this, then put it in you hands at the last second, or at least throw it somewhere."

"Yes. and if I try to stop you, then it would look like I was caught red-handed. Question, why did you bring the noodles? If you were attacked by someone, why would you bring something to them by yourself?"

Ming smiled as she broke the bowl on the floor. "Make sense?"

Informant nodded. He looked towards the ceiling. "You know. Unless your skills are better than i believe, I could easily disarm you and have the knife disappear." Informant proved his point by jumping out of the bed, grabbing the knife and dropping it through a portal and jumping back in bed. "See?" Ming simply smiled, as she brought out another knife, and started cutting herself.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! They'll be here in the second." She threw the knife out the window and fell to the ground as the others rushed in. "He attacked me again! This time, just before you came in, he dropped the knife was using through a portal to take away the evidence."

"Informant. i know you don't like her, as the others have told me of your dislike for her, but why attack her. I didn't want to believe it. Please, Ming. Tell me the whole story."

"Well, I was just walking down the hall with a bowl of noodles, when he grabbed me and pulled me into his room and attacked me. That's why the bowl is broken."

Shifu sighed. "Since it is DB's wish that you be here, you may stay. But, you must remain in your room."

Informant sat up and glared at Ming. "i never hurt her. She stabbed herself with a knife. She then threw it out the window, though I doubt it will still be out there, since she was somehow able to take my katana away form me."

"Speaking of which, was found with blood on it. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do anything. I also won't stay here. But, I will do something you will like." Informant then handcuffed himself to Po, then handcuffed his hands together. "Now, I won't be able to attack anyone. The key is in my pocket on the back of my neck. So, I can't reach it and I can watch the Sacred Hall of Warriors so she won't steal anything!"

"STOP IT! I do not want to hear any accusations against Ming. Now, you will not be allowed to enter the Sacred Hall of Warriors, though I do agree with you being handcuffed to Po."

"You know what! Since you seem to agree with that witch of a woman more than me, i'm leaving back to my own dimension. Po, unlock my handcuffs."

"Po, don't. He is staying here so I will know he won't do anything."

"Shifu, how about if I promise not to come back until she is gone? A ninja is as true to his word as the sky is blue during the majority of the day, but during night, it's black and starry and during sunrise and sunset has a beautiful shade of colors in it."

"I'm sorry. But, right now, I'm not very trusting of you." With that, Shifu left, along with everyone else, except Po.

**outside**

No one noticed the figure outside the window, that let out a sad sigh, then left after the candles had been blown out.

**Deadpool: I can't believe it! Shifu's in love with an evil witch of a woman! And he's suppose to be such a great teacher that notices everything!**

**Diablo: I hate that DB didn't die.**

**Deadpool: Well, faithful readers, leave a review about how awesome of a host I've been for this show!**

**DB: You've been a terrible host. Also, it's a story. Not a show. But, as he said, leave a review. Just, not about him. About the story.**


	5. Past and Present Demons

**Diablo: I hate my life.**

**Deadpool: Why's that?**

**Diablo: Because. I'm now stuck here with you and I've been unable to keep your mouth shut. **

**Deadpool: You should be honored to be in my presence. Not many can say they have been in my presence.**

**Diablo: Si. Because most have probably killed themselves because of something as terrible as that.**

**Deadpool: No. They died form me being so cool!**

**Diablo: I can see why you're called the merc with a mouth. Now, we will be getting to the story before I lose my sanity.**

**Deadpool: Sanity is overrated. I don't have it, and look at how I've turned out!**

**Diablo: My point exactly.**

DB threw the bundle of aligators into a river. "Now, I want all of you to be fierce as I go across. Make it as hard as possible for me to get across."

"Why? You were able to defeat all of us without breaking a sweat."

"Yes. But, I need to get across without injuring any of you and all of you trying to stop me." With that DB jumped in and the aligators were confused for a second before attacking him. He swam out of the way of two that had charged at him, causing them to hit each other. He then rolled over another one underwater. One openedits mouth and was about to close it's mouth over DB's head, but was stopped by DB putting a metal rod in his mouth. The alligator got it out as quickly as it could, but DB had already gotten away. DB had then swam into the center of the group, having all the aligators attack at once.

On the surface, you could see a huge commotion going on, along with a coyote pulling itself out of the water. "I wonder how long it will take for them to realize I'm not in there. Oh well. Let's just move on." DB marked off that challenge before running off. (A/N: Deadpool: That was way too easy. There should have been at least some lost limbs. Diablo: Or a lost life. Deadpool: Just wanted to bring that up.)

**Jade Palace**

Informant was growling as he walked along, still connected to Po. They were heading to the kitchen, where Tigress had prepared a meal. "So, uh. Why exactly did you attack her." Po only recieved a glare from Informant. Since the incident, Informant has remained silent. The two entered the kitchen and Informant recieved a glare from Shifu and mixed expressions from the Five. From Ming, he had recieved a quick, barely noticable, evil smirk. He had to force himself from growling at her, as he knew it would only cause problems.

Everyone recieved their noodles and most eyes were on Informant. He had just barely began, but stopped and sighed. He looked up and said in a very frustrated tone, "Just say what you want or stop staring!" Four of the Five stopped staring and hurridly ate their food. Informant looked towards Tigress, then to Shifu, and finally Ming, who faked fear by scooting closer to Shifu, who put a hand on her.

"I would like to know why you attacked her."

"I never attacked her. Even if I did, I would only do so if I thought she was going to attack me first. Even then, I would only use enough force to stop her. Why you believe her, whom you've only known for a few days, over me, whom you've known for almost a year now, is beyond me." Everyone was quiet. Informant still felt the glare from Shifu. "I'm done here." He got up and pulled Po along with him. Po made sure to grab his bowl as he left. Ming gave Shifu a kiss before she also left.

Tigress then looked towards Shifu. "Master. I know that the evidence is strong against Informant, but is it really right to believe that he did hurt Ming and wasn't framed?"

Shifu sighed. He looked up and looked directly at Tigress. "If it wasn't for the evidence, I would agree with you, but the entire likelyhood of the situation being fInformant framed is not good. In fa-"

Shifu was cut off by Viper. "But, master, isn't Informant smart enough to have done something other than throw his katana off to the side."

"Yes, but he's also able to keep his sword from being stolen from him. He's also great at hiding his emotions, or so I've heard from DB." The rest of the meal went by in silence and no one even noticed Ming right outside the door, listening to everything they said. She chuckled to herself as she left.

**Barracks**

Informant was looking through the filing cabinet in DB's room as Po just stood there watching. "Where is it!?" He was throwing all the files around. Po was standing silently, in fear he might get hit by Informant. He was sipping his noodles with his free hand. "AHA! It should be in here somewhere." Informant was looking through a book that had been set in the filing cabinet.

"Um, what is that?"

Informant completely ignored the question. He opened the book, only to find that all the pages were blank. "WHAT!? Someone's messed with this. And I think I know what raccoon did it." He angrily closed the book and threw it back into the filing cabinet and slammed it shut. He stormed out of the room.

**Sacred Hall of Warriors**

Ming was in there, looking at all of the artifacts. "I guess I'd better take something that would be easy to miss. Like, the invisible trident of destiny." She walked up to the stand and picked up the trident. Nothing seemed to happen, but she eventually lowered her hands. She then silently walked out with an evil grin.

**with DB**

He sat down on top of a hill and opened the scroll. "To find the next part of your journey, you must travel far on a path marked by destruction and come to a place you have been once before. What does that mean?"

"You really don't know?"

He turned quickly to the new arrival, which turned out to be the soothsayer. "Um, no not really. Do you?"

"Yes."

DB waited for her to say the meaning. "Mind telling me what it is."

"You must find it in yourself."

"Really? Giving me the answer to a riddle in a riddle."

The soothsayer chuckled. "It will all be clear when you reach the end." The soothsayer left, leaving DB to his thoughts.

He sat there for a long time. It was later in the afternoon, when he finally decided to try something. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_DB's mind_

_He was on the hill he had just been on. "Huh. This is weird." He began his descent and entered the forest. As he walked, he noticed a quick change of the trees. A look of familiarity came onto his face. As well as one of confusion. "How did this happen? These are the woods in my backyard." He then walked a little ways farther, whe the trees changed again to the ninjas base camp. He remembered this distinctly. It was only a month after his ninja master had died. He walked around and noticed the looks on everyone's faces. They were all sad, though they had good reason to be._

_"Sad, isn't it?"_

_He turned quickly to see someone he could easily remember, even if they had changed in their looks. It was a male owl with several cuts along his body. "Master." DB quickly gave a respectful bow. "It has been too long."_

_"Not long enough if you ask me."_

_"wha?"_

_"How do you like all the pain caused by you?" He pointed to the looks on everyone's faces. "This is all because of you. Even my death is your fault." DB backed up slightly. "Why did you lock up? Did you want me to die?"_

_"What!? No! I never wanted that! I considered you more than a teacher. I considered you a friend of mine."_

_"so, you let all your friends die? Or do you just make them angry enough at you that they turn against you? As was the case with Traitor, Avenger, and Mastermind."_

_"They all chose that! I never did anything to cause them to do that!"_

_"You may say that with your voice, but that isn't your true thoughts, though you've said it enough that you believe it is." DB had a look of confusion. His master chuckled. "I have been looking into your true thoughts. I was only telling you what you truly believe. This is also the next test. You must face those memories that cause so much pain." The duo teleported into a room, where another DB was sitting. He was in his ninja uniform and looking at some papers._

_Another ninja came in. "Sir, we have looked everywhere for him, but we couldn't find him. We must assume the worst."_

_"Th-thank you. You may do what you wish." The ninja nodded and left. The younger DB sat down on a mat that was placed in front of several shelves, each containing a picture of Avenger, both in and out of his uniform. Some, had both DB and Avenger. Only one had DB, Avenger, his ninja master, and Traitor. That was the picture DB picked up. He sighed. "I'm the only one still alive. It's my fault. I was the top of the class, yet I was unable to act when it was needed the most."_

_The DB that was watching this, he sighed and looked down. "Hurts to relive these, don't they?"_

_"Yes. Very much so. One thing I don't get though, is why this was on the list while everything else is so deadly."_

_His master chuckled. "It is all for a purpose. Though, if you are the way I believe you are, you will get a different reaction than what was meant. Let us continue to watch."_

_DB turned back to his younger self. the younger one got up and wiped some tears away. "I must be strong for my soldiers. It is what is needed."_

_"But, you don't need it." DB turned to the new voice. It was a ninja that was younger than DB. They were also wearing a green ninja outfit. The ninja spoke again, "You are still young, yourself. You don't need the stress this brings on."_

_"Just being a ninja causes stress. It only increases when you add the stresses of a normal teen. You do have all your homework done, right?"_

_"You helped me with it."_

_"I know. Now, I'm gonna send you out on your first mission tomorrow."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, I believe that some of the other ninja clans may hear about us being attacked. I want you to insert yourself into the clan whose base is closes to us and see if you can find out what their plan of action is."_

_"So, I'm gonna be a spy that is in the open."_

_"In a sense. Also, I will be trying to get some peace with them, so that I will be able to get them to not attack us and, possibly, get some protection. But, I need you to tell me the likelyhood of that going well. You're going to be informing me on everything."_

_"got it."_

_The watching DB chuckled. "You sent Informant on his first mission when he was still so young. And so soon after the attack."_

_"Yes. He was ready. So, we going to the next one?"_

_"Yes. You ready to face some more tough memories?"_

_"Ready as I'll ever be." The two flashed away._

**Real world, Jade Palace**

Ming was watching the sunset with Shifu. Both were smiling. They heard a disturbance behind them, only to find that it was Wayward Son. "Hello, Master Shifu. Who is your friend?"

"I'm Ming."

"Nice to meet you. Where is Informant?"

"He is in the barracks. He has stayed there ever since he attacked Ming, unprovoked."

Wayward Son just began laughing. "Ya right! He would never attack unless he had a reason!"

"Well, he did attack me for no reason."

Wayward Son slowly stopped laughing. He noticed the serious look on Shifu's face. "did you see it happen?"

"No, bu-"

"What evidence do you have?"

"The injuries she sustained, the bloody katana that was thrown to the side, th-"

"There's enough evidence to prove he didn't do it. We ninjas were taught that if we attack someone, and let them live, we thoroughly clean the blade and don't get rid of it. You really should ask DB about that sort of stuff. Where is he anyways? I was just told that Informant was needed here for something important."

"DB is off on an adventure doing some tasks on a scroll do to some ninja stuff."

Wayward Son gave a confused look. "I've never heard of anything ninja related where it would take him longer than a day to complete. Even if there were multiple items on it."

"Have you heard of every ninja related thing?"

"I don't know. I've heard of everything that DB and Informant have heard of. They always make sure I'm in the loop on that sort of stuff. They'd never forget to tell me."

"Maybe it just slipped their minds."

"I doubt it. Well, I'm going to talk with Informant. Nice meeting you, Ming." Wayward Son walked off with a wave. When he was out of earshot of them, he said to himself, "I don't trust that woman."

**Deadpool: Wow! Wayward Son is good!**

**Diablo: Si. He's just not as good as DB.**

**Deadpool: Come on! He isn't that good. Otherwise, he would have been able to know that she was coming and stayed long enough to make sure she didn't cause any trouble.**

**Diablo: He's better than you think. He just can't predict the future. Now, let's get out of here so they can review and I can get away from you.**

**Deadpool: But, i don't want to leave! I also don't think the audience wants me to leave either, isn't that right? *cheers are heard***

**Diablo: Well, I can't handle you. Besides, I'm better looking and a better fighter than you, so they'd obviously want me more. *crickets are heard* Everyone's a comedian. Review.**


	6. Witches and Demons of the Past

**Diablo: I wish this thing was close to ending.**

**Deadpool: But, that would just mean you'd be away from me sooner.**

**Diablo: That would be such a blessing. You are more annoying than DB.**

**Deadpool: I try.**

**Diablo: Could you try a little less? Because, as of right now, everything that comes out of your mouth is nonsense.**

**Deadpool: No. I mean I try not to be very annoying.**

**Diablo: And you're failing miserably. Readers, enjoy this chapter, so I can, hopefully, get away from him sooner.**

_DB's mind_

_He and his master came to a cave. "I remember this. This is the cave that my other master lived."_

_A figure appeared from smoke and turned into his master. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the stone floor and he was staring at the wall, with a small smile on his face. A DB came into the cave. He was only slightly older than the one they had seen before. He came forward, and his master stood up. "How is my pupil doing?"_

_"Very good. Even though it is the anniversary of my ninja master's death." He looked down._

_"I know that losing someone is hard, which is why I have been living here for so long."_

_"Oh! I just remembered. I brought along some friends to join. Come on out guys." Three other people stepped into the entrance of the cave and waved nervously._

_"Well, nice to meet you all. Well, today's lesson is where I'm actually going to show you the Crystal of life."_

_"Wait. I remember this day. This is the day that I died, then was brought back to life. How is this one bad?"_

_"do you not remember who did it?" DB looked at his ninja master in confusion. "I guess we will have to watch then." DB turned back towards the scene before them. _

_His other master came from the back of the cave with the Crystal of Life. "This is the most powerful thing ever created."_

_"i don't get it. It just looks like a regular crystal to me."_

_"It is powerful because-" The past DB was cut off because of dodging an arrow. The others turned to the cave to see the ninja. They all ran towards the back of the cave. "Who are you!?" DB drew his katana._

_"I'm surprised you don't remember me." The past DB stared at him with his stare serious mixed with confusion. "I was among the group of ninjas that entered with you, but didn't make the cut."_

_Both of the DB's eyes widened as they realized who it was. The past one lowered his sword slightly. "Why did you leave the clan, though? You knew they would have trained you to be good enough to make the cut."_

_"THAT'S JUST IT! You were not more athletic than me! You even had a score that just barely made the cut because of your speed! I should have gotten a better score than you, but no!"_

_"If you would have watched me, you would have known what to do to pass the test!"_

_"I doubt they even really looked at the times. They just said some random time that showed how much they liked a person! After I left, I joined a different clan, who confirmed my thoughts! I'm now on my mission, which is to kill you! The newest leader of that clan!"_

_"Trust me, they did look at the times! They DO NOT play favorites!"_

_"LIES!" The other ninja started shooting arrows at DB, who blocked all of them, until he ran out. He then threw more shurukiens than DB could block, sticking one in his shoulder. DB dropped his sword, only to be hit by another shurukien. He fell to his knees. The other ninja kicked him in the jaw, sending him onto his back. "Good bye, _friend_!" He then sunk his katana into DB's gut. DB jolted up and coughed up some blood, soon falling back down and closing his eyes. The ninja removed his sword. "Now, to kill his friends."_

_"I believe that won't be happening."_

_"What are you going to do, old man?"_

_"I am unarmed, so how about we have a fight. Hand-to-hand. I win, you die. You win, I die."_

_"You think you can beat a ninja?"_

_"You're a ninja, I thought you were just a goth who liked dressing in womens tights." The present DB and his master burst out laughing. "Now, let's fight!" He didn't wait for the ninja to respond before he struck him in the jaw. The ninja flipped onto his feet and put away his sword. He charged at DB's master, only to have his hand caught, then flipped over the master's shoulder, followed by a kick to the face. "This old man still has quite a bit of fight in him still."_

_The ninja charged again, and he was hit in the gut, followed by an uppercut. He got up to his feet slowly. He charged again, but landed on his back with a foot on his chest. DB's master plunged a katana into his gut, so as to cause him a slow death. "H-how di-did y-you w-win?"_

_"DB taught me some moves. Also, you learn some stuff when you're a few hundred years old." The ninja then died. DB's master then took the Crystal of Life and used it on DB. The light surrounded him, and he floated up. The light then disappeared, and he landed on his face._

_"I hope that doesn't become a recurring event." The watching DB chuckled, knowing that it did._

_"I'm sorry. I wanted my first friend in a few hundred years to live. So, I used the Crystal of Life on you."_

_"Don't worry about it. It will be useful in battle. I know that I will outlive my friends and family, but I'll make it through."_

_"I hope so. I hope you don't become like I did."_

_"I won't. I'm more worried about the fact that a former friend of mine became an enemy. Another thing that was caused by me. I am also the reason for my clans sensei dying and for my ninja master dying." The past DB looked down, as did the present DB. The scene faded away._

_"You have gone through two horrible scene's in your life and more are to come. Have you learned anything thus far?"_

_"I've had a tough life."_

_"anything else?"_

_"I'm the cause of it."_

_"Are you going to continue that sentence?"_

_"What's to continue?"_

_"Very well. Let's continue to the next scene."_

**Jade Palace, reality**

Wayward Son walked into Informant's room to see him and Po sitting on the bed, handcuffed together. "Uhhh..."

"This is because I've been framed for hurting Ming, but I didn't do it!"

"I believe you. I don't trust her, even with that short meeting I had with her. There was this... thing about her that just didn't sit well with me."

"I think you're just paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. Paranoia can get you killed. Caution can save your life."

Matthew entered the room and said, "That is a lesson I also learned. I also got my monthly allowance from my kingdom, so I was thinking I could spend some to help cheer up Informant."

"Nothing could really cheer me up."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Everyone turned to Wayward Son. "I could get ninjas to watch her every move, so that they can give the report to me, and I can give it to Shifu!"

"True. Let's do it. Though, you'll have to go alone. DB wants me to stay here until he returns and Shifu is not going to let me leave, but I'm gonna have to stay chained to Po."

"Bet that's uncomfortable sleeping."

"I just don't sleep. I can't knowing that witch lives under the same roof."

"Well, I'm gonna get the ninjas and send them on their mission of watching." (A/N: Deadpool: He's got an army!? Diablo: Si. Deadpool: THAT IS SO COOL! I know in one of the dimensions that has me in it, one of the me's has an army and I just wish I had an army. Just imagine how many jobs I could get done with an army! Diablo: I just hope that they wouldn't be as annoying as you. Now, let's get back to the story so I can stop listening to you speaking.) Wayward Son jumped through a portal, that closed right behind him.

Informant, Po, and Matthew then left for the courtyard. When they got there, Ming was standing there. "So, who was that coyote that looked so much like DB?"

"Like we would tell you! I know you've been lying to Master Shifu and you messed with that book I was wanting to read in the filing cabinet!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ming acted surprised, fooling Po, but not Matthew, whose expression turned angry.

"Come on guys. There is some fun to be had." He pushed the other two towards the gates, which were still not fixed.

"Oh, was that wagon of gold yours? I'm sorry. I already spent it on clothes for me."

Matthew stopped and turned around. "You...Did...WHAT!?" Informant put his hand in front of Matthew and shook his head. Matthew growled. Shifu came walking out of the Sacred Hall of Warriors and down the steps, quickly noticing Matthew's expression.

"What is wrong, Matthew?"

"That _woman_ took the cart of money, which I was going to use to give Informant a good time, and spent it on clothes for herself. She claimed that she didn't know it was for me, but I highly doubt that, since the ones the brought it to me said it was for me, with her standing there. I carved my name into the cart, with her standing there! So, what are you going to do with that witch!"

"I DO NOT want you to insult her!"

"Actually, he was insulting witches." Informant was so casual with the statement, that Matthew couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"Ming, is what he said true? Were you there when the two came up with the cart of money? And did he carve his name into the cart?"

"No."

Informant was holding Matthew back with all his strength. "Matthew. I am very dissappointed in you. If she had done it on purpose, I would have expected anger. But, since it was an accident, and you even lied about it, I've never felt more dissappointment in a student. You do have more money, so this anger is unneeded."

"I'm gonna spend the rest of the week in the Wu Sister's fortress. If she's here by the time my next cartload of money comes, tell them where to go." Matthew jumped onto his shield and slid down the stairs.

Informant glared at Shifu. "I can't believe you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You took the word of her over Matthew! He has not lied to you once! NOT ONCE! You also know that he _always_ carves his name into those carts that send his money as soon as he recieves them. You also know that those pulling the cart will always say his name when they deliver it to him!"

"Maybe he forgot to put his name in it this time! Mi-"

"LOOK! She is going to answer anyway to make herself look innocent and Matthew and me guilty for blaming her. Then, you're going to believe her over us. So, let's just skip to the part where I storm away!" And Informant did just that, pulling Po along.

Ming then began crying fake tears. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"I don't know, Ming. I don't know." He began stroking her lovingly, not noticing the evil smile she put on her face through her fake tears.

**Diablo: Okay. I have to admit that she is one good antagonist. But, I would still be a better antagonist.**

**Deadpool: so, you're wanting to be the one to have Shifu falling for you?**

**Diablo: Yes! Wait, no! *Diablo begins to blush while Deadpool is laughing* Review while I proceed to cut off Deadpool's head along with his tounge!**


	7. Plans and Final Memories

**Diablo: Here we are again. Why can't this be over soon?**

**Deadpool: You're the one that wanted to do this in the first place.**

**Diablo: Si. But, that was before I knew I would be doing it with you. I want to leave.**

**Deadpool: What's stopping you?**

**Diablo: The author. He's turned on all the defences here so that I can't escape. Nor can you.**

**Deadpool: All because I gave him my teleporter.**

**Diablo: Wait. You willingly gave him your teleporter!?**

**Deadpool: Yeah. That way, you wouldn't be able to take it and get away from the awesomeness that is me.**

**Diablo: Ugh! Enjoy the chapter, audience.**

Informant was pacing in his room, waiting for Wayward Son and pulling Po with him. "Informant. Do you think you could stop pacing? It's kinda pulling my arm out of socket."

Informant sighed and took a breath. "Sorry. I'm just really, really, REALLY aggitated right now. And that's putting it mildly. I just wish that Wayward Son could hurry up with the ninja army."

As if on cue, a portal opened, and Wayward Son came through. "Alright. I've got the ninjas in place. So, now we just wait for her to make a move."

The doors opened, revealing Tigress. "Wait for who to make their move?"

"Ming. We've put up ninjas to spy on her. No action. They'll report to us if she tries anything."

"Though I do not believe she did anything except lie, I do agree with the ninjas being put up around everywhere. This way we can make sure she stays truthful."

"Good. Now, we just need to make sure no one else finds out."

"Who wants something to eat?"

"I got nothin' better to do."

"I haven't eaten for a whole day. I could use something."

"I'll cook it." The group then left for the kitchen.

_DB's mind_

_The next scene they were in was a building that looked like it hadn't been used in years. _(A/N: Diablo: For once, this isn't complete nonsense. Deadpool: Darn it! Diablo: But, since he's here, there is some. This is actually a more modern building, because of the dimension that DB is from. Just some information for you to know Deadpool: Now for nonsense! YAY NONSENSE! Diablo: Just shut up, you idiot. Deadpool: You're not the boss of me! Diablo: I just don't want DB coming in and yelling at us!)_ DB sighed. His master asked, "Do those two do that a lot?"_

_"More than necessary."_

_"I see. Well, let's watch this before we break the fourth wall more than what's needed."_

_"Alright. Wait. This is where, the leader...died. I..I should have done more to save him."_

_"Just watch." Two figures were walking through the building cautiously. They were both in dark colored uniforms with pouches strapped over their shoulders and they had belts that were like Batman's._

_One of the figure's put his hand up to his ear. "Is the coast clear?" He paused for a moment. "Alright. Thanks." He then turned to the other one. "Coast should be all clear up ahead. I'll be going into the vault. I need you to cover my rear."_

_"got it." By the voice, you could tell that it was DB, though not much age difference from the earlier one._

_"One thing I don't get. This happened before the one that we just watched. Why are we watching it now?"_

_"I don't control the order these show in. That's the job of the author. Darn it. I just broke the fourth wall again!"_

_"Let's just keep watching." They turned back to the scene, and DB was at a doorway, keeping his eyes sharp for any type of movement._

_He then turned towards the window, and though you couldn't see it, his eyes widened. "WE NEED TO MOVE!"_

_"I've got the fi-" He was cut off by an explosion. "THE BUILDINGS GONNA COLLAPSE!"_

_"Let's move!"_

_"Here, take the file!" The leader handed DB the file, and the two started running, and the building leaned slightly to one side. The two went uphill, until they got to a crack. At the crack, the put on two grappling hooks and slid down to just below the floor the explosion happened, but they weren't out of the woods yet, as debris was falling. They began running towards the stairs, only to have debris fall and block the path. "We gotta find another way!" They both ran back, only to here another explosion rattle the building, causing the floor to sink. They fell through, only to see that the entire building was cut in half. They ran in the direction the upper floors were falling. They jumped over some cracks. They were entered a room that was next to the one where the windows were, when some debris fell, landing on DB's leg. He let out a scream of pain. He was badly bruised and covered with debris to his waist. He pulled out his katana and handed it to his leader. He was in too much pain to say anything, so he gave hand motions as to what to do. The leader stuck the katana under some debris and used a rock as a fulcrum and the sword as a lever. He began lifting the debris off of DB, until he was free, though he couldn't walk. The leader gave a quick look. "I believe you may have some spinal cord injury, giving you temporarily paralysing you. You'll live and be able to walk again, though you'll need a lot of bed rest." DB was then strung up around his leader's shoulder, and the building shook from another explosion. They got into the next room, and the leader used DB's katana to break the glass in two windows. "This is your area of expertise, so, make a knot to help get us down." He handed DB some rope, which he tied to the most secur spot he had. He gave a thumbs up, and pushed the loose end down. The leader put DB on his back, and began going donw the side of the building._

_The present DB and his ninja master watched carefully. "This is almost where he died."_

_The two landed safely on the ground. DB took two katanas and used them like crutches. "Not very comfortable, but they work."_

_"I guess they do. Let's go." The two began going as fast as they could. DB was surprisingly fast on the crutches, keeping up with the leader, who was going a full-on sprint. "How are you doing that?"_

_"I know how to move quickly in difficult situations."_

_"Well, I'm still gonna give you bed rest after this." The building above them began to fall and the street below began to crack. "If we get out of this, that is." Some debris then fell onto the leader's foot, followed by more landing on his leg. DB stopped and went back. The street cracked just before he got there. DB laid down, and reached with one of his katanas, without getting cut, but he was just out of reach. He moved it closer, as the leader reached as far as he could. They heard a creak above them. They looked up, and noticed the building slowly falling. "You need to leave. There's not enough time." He pulled his arm back. "It's your army now. Now, go. That's an order!"_

_"Bu-"_

_"NO BUTS! Get out of here and save yourself!" He gave DB a salute. DB began to run off. He made it out by sliding, and gave the leader a salute before the building fell on him. DB got up, but just fell back down and cried._

_"At least he didn't die in vain." He opened the file, only to see two pieces of paper in it. One, had nothing. The other was in a foreign language. "No. NO!" DB then cried harder._

_"What did the paper say?"_

_"It said, 'Fools. Did you really think you could steal from us.' My guess is that they had been watching the whole thing and blasted the building in just enough time for him to only read the names on the files, not what was in the file. It had the name we were looking for, but it didn't have the information we were looking for."_

_"What was the information you were looking for?"_

_"Classified."_

_"Come on. I'm dead. It's not like it matters if you tell me."_

_"It's not you I'm worried about. It's Diablo and Deadpool. And the readers."_

_"I see. You make a good point." _(A/N: Deadpool: OH! Come on! I want to know what information they're after! Diablo: I don't get why he's worried about telling me. I was there, inside of him. So, I know. Deadpool: Tell me! Diablo: No. Deadpool: WHY NOT!? Diablo: Because you annoy me!)_ "What did you learn here?"_

_"Well, I finally learned that everyone was right when they said that if I did anymore, I would have died with the leader." He gave out a small chuckle. "Now that I think about it, none of any that happened was my fault. I've been putting too much blame on me, along with the stresses of leading those groups. It's a surprise I didn't crack under the pressures and have to get sent to the wacky shack."_

_"you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, then. Time for me to leave you." His mentor then began to fade into mist, but he bowed to DB, who returned the bow. His master faded, followed by the scene and he was in a completely white area. It soon began to form another scene._

**Real world, Jade Palace**

The group was sitting at the table with noodles, when a ninja came into the room. "We have news, sir."

Informant lept onto the table, tackled the ninja, then, because he was handcuffed to Po, went in a circle, landing on the floor. "WHAT IS IT!?"

"Mind getting off first?"

"Sorry." Informant quicly got up and helped the ninja to his feet.

"I was positioned in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, when Ming came in. She went up to that painting, the one that Po said he had only seen paintings of when he first came to the Jade Palace, anyways, she took it off the wall. She then closed her eyes and it dissappeared in a black mist. After she left, I checked on the Invisible Trident of Destiny, and nothing was there."

"NO WAY! Those are among the five most awesome things in that room! Right up there with the Urn of Whispering Warriors, the Sword of Heroes, and Master Flying Rhino's Armor, _with authentic battle damage!_" He ended with a dramatic pose, having all the occupants at the table give him blank stares, though you couldn't read the ninjas. He nervously rubbed his head. "Ya. Y-you know what I mean."

"I believe she may be stealing more stuff later." Wayward Son turned his head slightly towards the door. He wrote something on a piece of paper. They all read it. It read,

_Ming is just outside the door. She just arrived, so follow my lead._

"Well, it's a shame that you didn't see anything. But, make sure to keep the ninjas there, just in case." He then wrote on there again,

_take all the ninjas out of there._

"On it sir." The ninja then dissappeared in a cloud of smoke and Wayward Son folded the piece of paper, sticking it in his shirt.

Ming then entered a minute later. "That sure smells deliscious. May I have some."

"Of course. I made it. I learned a lot about cooking from Po." Tigress was able to keep a cool composure as she spoke.

"I see." Ming filled her bowl and began eating. "This is deliscious."

"It is nothing compared to Po's."

"Well, when Informant can leave and Po can cook again, I'll need to try it."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Well, I'm thinking about forever. Especially since I believe Shifu may get be asking the question by the end of this week."

This caused everyone to spit out their soup and say, "WHAT!?" They wasted no time in running out to find their master.

Ming chuckled evilly. "It will take about twenty minutes to find him and another thirty to get back with him. Enough time to make it look like I was attacked in the Sacred Hall of Warriors after I finish eating."

***Diablo is covered in water* Diablo: I hate you...So much right now.**

**Deadpool: Well, who was expecting THAT!? I mean, I knew that Shifu was in love with her, but to the point of asking her the question!? By the way...What did she mean by the question?**

**Diablo: Are you serious?**

**Deadpool: For once, yes I am.**

**Diablo: If you didn't know what it was, then why did you do a spit take right in my face?**

**Deadpool: I was practicing for when something surprising happens, which just happened to be at the same point they all did a spit take.**

**Diablo: But, why in my face?**

**Deadpool: Because it isn't funny if it isn't into someone's face.**

**DB: You two fight like an old married couple!**

**Younger DB: He's right.**

**DB: Wait, how are you here? You're just suppose to be my memory! Not in the actual exsistance!**

**Young DB: Well, I'm breaking more than the fourth wall. I wanted to be unique.**

**Deadpool: SWEET! You have a younger you, like I have Kidpool!**

**DB: Ya. Well, let's have him say it.**

**Young DB: Brush your teeth and floss everyday!**

**DB: Smart alek.**

**Diablo: He is you, so what do you expect?**

**Young DB: Review everyone. Hopefully this isn't the last you see of me!**

**DB: It will if the author doesn't decide to have another flashback for me or he doesn't bring you in as a co-host at a random time. But, ya. Review, like he said.**


	8. Evils Awaiting

***Diablo is wet* Diablo: I just told Deadpool what was meant by "the question" from the last chapter.**

**Deadpool: I honestly can't believe it.**

**Diablo: I should have known what you were going to do when you left and came back with a cup of water right after I told you what was meant by that.**

**Deadpool: I think they should have complete disregard for the fourth wall this chapter.**

**Diablo: Two things. One, that woulld make it too much like one of your stories, so no. Two, don't try to change the topic. You will be punished for that.**

**Deadpool: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Diablo: I'm not do-**

_DB's mind_

_He was now in a field filled with nothing but lush green grass as far as the eye could see. "Why is it my mind often times sends me to a field? It makes no sense. Almost everytime I have a trip inside my mind, I end up in a field. Even in dreams, I end up in a field. Why is that? It's becoming to cliche for my tastes." The scene changed to a forest. "That's better." He began to walk, when he noticed Wan in the distance. "Well, that's a pleasant thing to see." He ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She swatted his hand off and turned to him. Her eyes were red fro crying and one even had a bruise and he noticed injuries all over her. "Wan. What happened?"_

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

_"What!?"_

_"If you hadn't of left on this mission of yours, it never would have happened!"_

_"Wan...I had to."_

_"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT! Now...they're all dead! If you had stayed...they'd still be alive."_

_"Wan...I had to leave. This is my mind, so I know you know what I know."_

_"This may be your mind, but it doesn't mean that it isn't part of the future as well! If you hadn't of left, I would still have my sisters and all my friends!"_

_"Wan, no one is going to die. I promise you that. Though, it is a promise inside my mind, it is still true, even to the reall you._

**Real world, Wu sister's fortress**

Wan looked up from her meal. "What is it, Wan?" Matthew put a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled slightly. "I know everything is going to be alright. DB just promised it would be. After this, we should head to the Jade Palace. Just to see how things are going there."

"Fine. But, I'll be staying in the valley, if you don't mind. Unless that witch is gone."

_DB's mind_

_"I don't care what you promise, you are the cause of all this! It will come to pass...and you'll realize that I told the truth!" Everything then faded away and DB fell into black nothingness_

**Real world, where ever DB is**

DB opened his eyes, finding out he was on the ground, with swords pointing at him. He looked at th owners, which were all wolves. "Heeellooo, gentlemen. Mind letting me up so I can continue on my journey?"

"We aren't letting you go anywhere, by order of our leader."

"Like you can hold me down."

"We can if we kill you." The wolves all tried to strike him, but he hit their swords so they missed, then spinkicked to push them all back and jumped out of the circle. He quickly threw knives at each of them, having each one turn to smoke.

"I think I better take a short break from the tasks." He unrolled the scroll, then quickly rolled it back up. "Besides, only one left." He then walked off of the hill he was on. He never even noticed the mist that formed on top of the hill and seemed to be watching him.

**Jade Palace, Dragon Grotto**

Everyone burst in there, disrupting Shifu from his meditation. "What is your concerns?"

Po blurted out the question that was on everyone's minds. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PLANNING ON MARRYING MING!?"

Informant mumbled under his breath, "I would have added in that she's a witch."

Shifu seemed a little flustered." W-well, I-I had, ehem, gi-given thought t-to it." He nervously shifted the staff behind him. "But, I r-really hadn't decided on it yet."

Tigress stepped forward. "Master, as both your student and your...daughter," the word caused Shifu to look up to Tigress as she continued, "I believe that you should not go through with this. It would not only make tension grow in the Jade Palace, but it would also change our lives dramatically."

"I knew it would change your lives, so I was going to put the wedding off for a while, if I decided for it, just so everyone would get used to her presence and the changes that would take place."

"Well, you should at least consult all the students feelings on this. That is from me being neutral." Informant held his hands up in defense at the end.

"I agree with Informant. It is very good advice. DB has followed the advice to see if the majority of the ninjas have a problem with any changes he makes."

"Alright. Let us return to the Jade Palace. I will ask everyone at dinner." The group headed to the Jade Palace soon after.

**Jade Palace, courtyard**

The group had entered the courtyard, and Ming was running down the steps, even more beat up than before. Shifu ran up to her, but Wayward Son stopped him. "She did this to herself."

Shifu stared at him, as did Ming. "i was attacked by a group of ninjas that were placed in the Sacred Hall of Warriors!"

"WHAT!?" Shifu then glared at Wayward Son, who only smirked.

"How can you have been attacked when there weren't any in there?"

"I WAS, THOUGH!"

"Can't be. I had them all leave right after the ninja that spoke with me had left. I even have written proof." Wayward Son then pulled out what he had written. "You see, I knew you were there, so I made sure to write these down to make sure you couldn't make yourself get injured and blame it on the ninjas in there."

"But, I was never there. Please, Shifu dear. Don't you believe me?" She stared at him with pleading eyes.

He walked up to her and said, "Yes." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Wayward Son, I want you and all your ninjas off the Jade Palace property and none of you are allowed back. I can't even believe you stooped so low."

"Master." Tigress took a step forward. "I was there when all of it happened."

"As was I. Mainly because I'm kinda cuffed to Informant and he was there. We both can vouch for what happened in the kitchen."

"Students, you are to go to your rooms. I am very dissappointed in you. I know you may not like her, but saying such things is very low."

Everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. (A/N: Deadpool: Woah! How is he taking the word of a beautiful woman over his students. Diablo: Did you even read the scripts, like I did? Deadpool: Yes! Diablo: Honestly? Deadpool: Well, I skimmed, but still. Diablo: There's why you didn't see it. You need to actually read to know what is going on. Deadpool: Fine. I'll read instead of skimming.) Tigress bowed, and spoke with tension in her voice, "Yes...Shifu."

"What did you just say to me!?"

"As of right now, you do not deserve to be called my master." She began to walk off, but she stopped and turned slightly and spoke again. "Also, I will be leaving in a few days time. I will be living in the valley. Come get me after she has stolen everything in the Sacred Hall of Warriors." It was everyone elses turn to be shocked. Even Shifu was shocked. Ming was forcing a shocked expression, but you could see her lips threatening to turn into a grin.

After Tigress left, Shifu walked form Ming's side. "i must..go meditate." He walked towards the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Ming turned towards the others and grinned a wicked grin. "Well, seems as though I have him wrapped around my finger."

Wayward Son returned the grin. "You do for now. But, you won't for much longer." He recieved questioning gazes from everyone present. He tilted his head in the direction Tigress left. "Tigress is one of the things he holds closest to his heart and he will try to get her to stay. Also." He snapped his fingers and two ninjas came down next to him. "You two, keep her away from Shifu." They both saluted and ran off. "now. We know that you won't be able to get to him and speak with him about anything. Let's go guys." Informant drug Po along with him.

"Where are you guys going!?"

"Somewhere. Just know that if you come close, you won't be able to stay there for long." With that, Ming was alone, but she had an evil smile on her face. She casually walked to where Shifu was.

**Deadpool: I just finished actually reading this and that woman creeps me out.**

**Diablo: She would be a good ally for me. She is evil and stays focused on whatever goal she sets her sights on.**

**Deadpool: YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!**

**Diablo: No. I was just stating facts while not giving away any spoilers for the readers.**

**DB: Good. At least you ain't spoiling the end.**

**Diablo: Well, it is interesting, though it will be more interesting to watch.**

**DB: I believe it will be too.**

**Wayward Son: Why did the author have to make such a good antagonist?**

**Me: Well, i wanted something interesting. I'm also gone. *I dissappear***

**Wayward Son: DB, we should also head back to the story, just to rest for the next chapter.**

**DB: See ya later, readers. Also...**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Diablo :Why did we all say it at once?**

**DB: The author still has some control over us, even here. Deadpool, remember how those game designers still had control when you broke the fourht wall in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 and made your weapons dissappear.**

**Deadpool: Don't remind me.**

**Diablo: Review, estupido readers.**

**DB: See, if he had complete control, you would not of said that. Bye.**


	9. Fight of a Promise Made

**Deadpool: HELLOOO READERS!**

**Diablo: Did you really need to be so loud?**

**Deadpool: No, but it's more fun to be loud.**

**Diablo: Siii. Well, we are just now getting to this chapter because-**

**Deadpool: THE AUTHOR WAS BUSY AND COULN'T TYPE THIS UP!**

**Diablo: Again with the yelling.**

**Deadpool: I'm not yelling. I'm shouting.**

**Diablo: One and the same.**

**Deadpool: No. This is yelling. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AND THIS IS SHOUTING!**

**Diablo: Whatever. Anyways, here is the new chapter. Still, no me.**

**Deadpool: ENJOY!**

DB was sitting in a little restauraunt in an unknown village. A bunny walked up to him and asked, "Do you need anything else sir?"

DB took a sip of his tea. "No. Thank you though." The bunny walked off and DB took out the scroll. He began reading the last lines outloud. "Your final test has come. In a place of no time and infinite space, you shall battle to earn the grace. If you pass, to here you shall return. If you fail, your name shall be known no more." He looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like a bad poem." Then, the words began flying off the paper and surrounded him in a vortex. "This is strange." The vortex then disappeared with DB.

**Jade Palace**

Shifu was sitting on the Peach Tree Hill at the edge to watch the sunset. His ears twitched and he turned to see Ming. "Hello, Ming." He turned back to the sunset.

"Are you thinking about Tigress?"

"Yes." He sighed as she touched his shoulder, but he just moved out of it and stood up and stared at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. "She was more than just my student. She was my adopted daughter. After all these years of treating her like nothing but a student, I may have finally pushed her away completely." He then looked down.

Ming put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry about that."

Shifu turned around and looked at her with sad eyes. "Do you know what it feels like to realize that you may lose the most important thing to you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it feels like everything is being torn out from you and everything in life had lost meaning. I will be retiring to my chambers for the night."

"Are you sure? You could get something for supper."

"no. That's fine." Shifu then left the hill, leaving Ming alone.

**Bottom of the hill, a few minutes later**

Wayward Son cam across Shifu as he came down. "Hello, _Master_ Shifu." He spit out the word like it had a foul taste to it.

"Hello. I understand your anger."

"At least you understand something."

"I know you're still thinking that Ming is evil. If she is, she is doing well at hiding it, even just a few minutes ago with me at the top of the hill."

"Wait. What!?"

"Yes. She was just up there with me." Shifu eyed him for a moment. "Anything beyond the obvious being a problem?"

"Um, n-no."

"Very well. I will be retiring to my chambers." After Shifu was gone, Wayward Son searched frantically for hs two ninjas, only finding their outfits. Hie eyes went wide and he left to find the others.

**Location unkown, with DB**

DB dropped out of the sky onto a hill next to a lake. "wow. That was a crazy trip. At least I landed on my feet."

"You're only the second person to make it this far." DB turned to see something that was obviously muscular and big, though it looked like nothing ever seen before. It was just as tall as a gorilla, but it hadshorter arms and longer legs. It also had a tail that looked like a cat's tail. It's hands looked just like a gorilla's. It's face was like a tiger's, but without stripes and ears like a wolf's. "Guess you'll be the second to die by my hand."

"Um, before you get your rear end handed to you on a silver platter, mind telling me what the heck you are?"

The creature smirked. "I am a creature that was created to be near unbeatable. Though, not long after mt creation, I was told of two qualities of the one that would beat me. You obviously won't be him, for the first was that he was a creature was a fighter with skills unlike any other,"

DB smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Well, we shall see."

The creature laughed. "Oh yes. This will be a fun excersice." He pulled out an axe from the water. "Now, you will see how powerful I am."

"Is that for shaving?"

"Yes. Shaving your head off your shoulders."

"Wow! I finally get someone to banter with after all this time of no bantering like an expert!" DB dropped his stance and put his hands on his hips. "This is gonna be a fun time."

The creature put the axe with the handle up on the ground and leaned on it. "Well, when you have no one to talk to but yourself, you eventually find many ways to joke if someone comes that does like to joke around."

"Man. I like you. You're a great fighter, obviously, and you like jokes. That's a lot like me. Also, I was meaning a shave as in a haircut, not a head-cut."

The creature chuckled. "That's actually pretty good."

"i've got plenty of axe puns. now, I axe you to stand down."

Another chuckle. "I don't know if it's just not hearing any jokes for...ever, but that is a pretty good joke."

"Hopefully, then, I won't have to ask you to cut me a break for running out of axe puns."

"Hopefully. Though, we should just cut to the chase and start fighting."

"Nice." DB drew a katana. "Let's see who has the better blade." DB and the creature charged and DB was hit away. "Well, guess you're stronger than you look. And you look pretty strong to begin with."

"Thank you." He charged again and DB jumped over him and sent a kick into his back.

"I'm a cut above the rest myself."

He then ducked under the next swing, just to have a punch hit his chin, sending him skipping across the lake. And the creature jumped over, bringing his axe down, only for DB to roll out of the way. "Close shave." He jumped and threw a punch to the creature's face, only to have his fist caught and thrown. DB brought out his chigiriki and dodged another swing, then hit the axe with his chigiriki, though it didn't break the axe at all. "How did that not break?"

"It is indestructable."

"Hm. Cutting edge material." He threw a punch to the creature's face.

The creature just looked at him. "Was that suppose to hurt?"

"um, ya."

The creature hit DB and puuled his axe up. "You know, the author could just use my name instead of calling me 'the creature'."

"What is your name? And how did you know about the author?"

"I can break the fourth wall, too. Just because I'm stuck in this place until I'm defeated doesn't mean I don't know things. Also, my name is Jong."

"I see. Jong. I'm DB."

"DB. Meet your death." DB side stepped the blade.

"I'm more than a cut away from death's door." He then flipped over the blade. sending a kick to Jong's face. (A/N: Deadpool: I just couldn't hold it any longer. I JUST LOVE IT WHEN CHARACTER'S BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! It let's me know I'm not alone. Diablo: Only way you're not alone. Too annoying to be in the same room with for too long.)

Jong then smiled and threw the axe to the side. DB put away his own weapons. "i was trying to give you an edge in this fight."

"look. It isn't fair to fight some one who isn't using weapons while using my own weapons. i'm not going to do it. It's the ninja way."

"It's gonna kill you." Jong and DB charged, Jong hitting DB away. DB no more than got up than Jong was on him again. He threw to jabs to his face. He then spun with his leg out and hit DB in the stomach with his entire leg, sending DB flying. He landed and got to his knees. He fell forward onto his hands and coughed up some blood.

"Well, that's not good." He stood up, only to recieve a hit to the jaw, sending him to his back.

"Seems as though You have lost. Guess anyone looking for you to return can let go of any false hope." He brought his fist up to hit DB, only to recieve a kick to the face. DB flipped to all fours.

He panted for a few seconds before saying, "I'm not through yet." He chagred and tackled Jong. the both fell, but Jong kicked DB off. DB just landed on his feet and in a fighting position.

"Where did this second wind come from?"

"i made a promise that everything would be alright and I always keep any promise I make."

"This is one you're gonna break."

"Are gonna continue speaking in rhymes?"

"Well, we got the time."

"I guess that is true, but shouldn't we get back to the fight?"

"I guess you're right." jong and DB charged. When they almost ran into each other, DB flipped onto Jong's head and started doing an Irish folk dance. "What the?" Jong hit DB off his head, only to have DB charge and trip him before he could react. As he was falling, DB hit him in the opposite direction he was falling, then kicked him back to the direction he was originally falling, then flipped and kicked him downwards, sinking his face into the ground.

Jong got his face out, only to hear, "HEY, JONG!" He turned towards the voice and was met with a pair of hands in an open palm strike flying at him faster than he thought possible. DB flipped off and spun around and kicked him in the back of the head, putting him on the ground face first. "So glad I have spare bow string." Jong got up and tried to trip DB, but DB flipped over the foot.

"This is the most fun I've had in years."

"I'm having fun, too. You're much more fun than Diablo, my worst enemy. I hate him." (A/N: Diablo: I resent that!) "You were suppose to, Diablo."

jong smiled. "Now who's breaking the fourth wall?"

"ain't the first time." DB and Jong charged yet again and they got locked in hand combat. They were matching blow for blow. Neither was gaining the upper hand. Until, DB closed his eyes and began to think about Wan. A smile grew on his face and he began throwing hits faster and faster, putting Jong on the defensive. DB finally threw a blow that won the fight, putting Jong on his face and not getting up. DB opened his eyes. "Love always gets me through. Now, to get out and save my girl."

"WAIT!" DB turned around, ready to fight."

**Jade Palace, night**

A lone figure walked through the courtyard and entered the Sacred Hall of Warriors. The light shining in, revealed it to be Ming. she grinned at the artifacts. She walked up to Master Flying Rhino's Armor, and touched it. It seemed to be engulfed by a dark fire. When it was gone, fires were lit all along the walls in trays and candles were lit at the pool, revealing Wayward Son standing there. "Time for you to pay for what you've done. And I don't just mean the artifacts." He then threw the two ninja uniforms at her and they unrolled at her feet. The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior all jumped out of hiding places and they all got ready to fight. "Now, any last words?"

"What if Shifu comes in and sees you hitting me?"

"He's fast asleep." Informant jumped out og his own hiding spot. "It feels good not to have those handcuffs on me anymore."

"Well then. Guess I don't have to hold back."

**Diablo: and we'll pick that up tomorrow.**

**Deadpool: Aww. But why can't we do it tonight?**

**Diablo: Because this is already to the average length of all the other chapter's. Though, I am also upset since it means another day with you.**

**Deadpool: I'm not that bad!**

**Diablo: Yes you are. I'm also sure the audience is glad they get another chapter of action. Am I right? *crickets are heard***

**Deadpool: Allow me. I'm also sure the audience is glad they get another chapter of ACTION! Am I Right!? *audience begins clapping***

**Diablo: Review.**


	10. The Witch Revealed (topped with comedy)

***Diablo is sitting facing away and Deadpool is, well Deadpool***

**Deadpool: Diablo's a little upset right now. You guys really upset him last chapter with not cheering for him, but hey! That just means more time with the one you love! *audience dheers* And I love you all too. It also means less time with the one you love to hate, Mister Grumpypants over there. *audience cheers even louder* Wow. You really do love to hate him.**

**Random audience member: We only love to hate him because he's the villain. It's a different kind of love.**

**Diablo: Don't care!**

**Deadpool: Aww. No one likes a sour puss.**

**Diablo: They already hate me, so that's not a big problem.**

**Deadpool: Wow.**

**DB: never thought I'd see Diablo upset about being hated. I mean, the audience doesn't really hate him, it's just they give him the villain love which means they really like him and are fans, they just don't show him any love like they give the heroes, isn't that right? *audience cheers***

**Diablo: Perfecto. Even my goodie two-shoes double is a better host than me.**

**DB: I'm not better. You do a great job. They just don't respond because of you being a villain. Well, I'll be going back to the story, even though I have no important part.**

**Deadpool: Enjoy!**

Ming got into her own fighting position. They all charged, except Wayward Son and Informant, who were watching. It was as though Ming was Shifu. "Count of three, we go in."

"THREE!" Informant yelled as soon as Wayward Son had finished speaking, charging into the fray with Wayward Son on his tail. Their added strength gave them an edge, sending her into a pillar. She flipped down and landed with a smirk. "How did you learn those moves!?"

She chuckled an evil chuckle. "Isn't it obvious?" They all gave her a confused look. "How do you think I was able to rid the world of those two ninjas? How do you think I've been getting Shifu to believe everything I say?" They gave her a long hard stare, until Wayward Son and Informant's eyes widened in understanding. "Seems as though the ninjas are the quickest of all of you."

The group looked at them. "She has been using magic on Shifu to, not only control him, but to also learn his fighting ability!" The group stared at her wide eyed as she had a black force engulfe her hands. "This is not good." She fired it at them, with them barely dodging. When Wayward Son stood up, his righteous fury had began. "Now, let's see how you handle this!" Ming smirked and wolves appeared from nowhere and they charged at everyone except Wayward Son.

"Now, it's even." The two charged and collided with an explosion of fire and black energy. They were both pushed back. Wayward Son shot a blast of fire at her, which she blocked with a shield made out of a wolf, that turned to smoke as soon as it was hit. "It's gonna take more than that." She fired multiple blasts at Wayward Son, but he shot flames back to block. He then ran at her with speeds that made him dissappear just before impact and come from the left to hit her. He kicked her, only to have his foot burned by her black energy. It was burnt to where he could no longer use it effectively for the fight. He threw some more fire at her, only to have her dodge.

Po and Tigress were back to back fighting the wolves, who all had swords. Tigress flipped over Po, while grabbing his shoulders and swung him around, knocking the wolves back, but they got back up and charged again, but half of the wolves were taken out by another wolf being thrown into them and they all turned into smoke.

Informant had thrown the wolf and was now leaping around the pillars while sword fighting any wolf that got close. He even used his claws on occasion. He landed on a pillar that had three wolves on it. He put a naginata in his tail and fought the two below him while sword fighting the one above him. Their swords were clashing, but Informant smirked, as he wasn't really trying on either end. He got the two below him pinned by th naginata and flipped below them, making the one above him try to attack by falling while swing his swords, but Informant simply used his katana to make the wolves swords go into his allies, turning them into smoke and leaving the swords effectively stuck. He then swung upward with his naginata, tunring the enemy above him into smoke. His victory was short-lived, as more wolves came after him. He slid down before leaping off to another pillar.

Monkey and Mantis were near each other during the fight. Mantis threw one of the wolves into Monkey, who hit it with his bo, then drug it under him by using his tail and threw him into another wolf, though only the wolf he threw dissappeared, as it landed on it's allies sword. Monkey lept forward with the bo forward, rolling over two wolves. He then kicked upwards on two other wolves and Mantis kicked both of them down, landing on their allies, all four vanishing. Monkey was busy blocking attack from one of the wolves that he didn't notice the one behind him. Mantis kicked it away just before he attacked.

Crane and Viper were fighting as one. Crane had been blocking all the attacks, while Viper lashed her tail out at all wolves that came close. She eventually rolled off of Crane's back and wrapped around one of the wolves and proceeded to force it to hit itself. One wolf tried attacking Viper, but instead stabbed its teammate as she jumped off, making it dissappear. Crane hit one of the wolves upward, which it had the Sword of Heroes go through it. Crane took a quick look in the direction it came from, seeing Po nod his head a little. Crane let out a small smirk and continued to fight.

Informant noticed the Sword of Heroes land in the wall and lept for it, pulling it out and proceeded to slice up wolves like no tomorrow, thinning down the ranks. Ming also noticed the thinning numbers, so she made a shield of dark energy around her. Wayward Son started throwinf flames at it and hit it with his flaming hands and kicking it with his good foot, slowly making cracks in it. But he didn't notice the increase in wolves that came. He finally broke it, making Ming stop and flip backwards. "You've lost."

"Ya right!"

Wayward Son proceeded to attack her. She smirked as she was barely holding her own. "I've just increased the number of wolves and they are now taking out your friends." Wayward Son looked at what was happening and did notice that they were now on the losing side. He turned back and ducked under an attack. He then smirked himself. "What are you smiling about?"

Wayward Son then went into his Holy Warrior form. (A/N: Deadpool: WOAH! THAT IS SO AWESOME!There was a big flash and now he's in really shiny armor! Diablo: It's not only shiny but glowing. Deadpool: THAT MAKES IT EVEN COOLER! Diablo: Eh. Seen it too many times for it to be interesting.) "Only bad part about this is I can't use my righteous fury. But, it will help me more." Ming tried attacking, but his shield was blocking all the attacks. He then sunk his sword into the ground and a white light went out from the sword and covered the entire Hall of Warriors before dissappearing right above where it was released and all the wolves dissappeared when the light flashed over them. Ming was thrown backwards by the attack. All the warriors stood beside Wayward Son as Ming stood up. "That wasn't even a powerful attack." He then went out of the form and his righteous fury was reactivated as everyone prepared for battle.

"ENOUGH!" They turned to see Master Shifu come out of the shadows in an ominous way. (Deadpool: Wow. That was cool. I'm glad I have this bucket of popcorn.)

"How long have you been there?" Wayward Son nervously rubbed the back of his head as he asked the question, since he should have noticed him. Informant was doing the same thing for the same reason.

"Since the beginning."

"Shifu. Sweetie. It isn't as it seems." She tried running to him, but she was stopped by his staff. He pushed her back. "Shifu?"

"I should have realised something was amiss when I always stopped feeling angry at you whenever you touched me during the fights we had. I also should have noticed something with how I somehow believed you over my own students."

Wayward Son fell out of a portal next to Shifu and knelt down, putting a hand on his back. "It's okay. She had you under a spell, literally. There was no way you could have known what was going on. Though I do I have a question. Informant said you were fast asleep. How were you there since the beginning?"

"Simple technique that allows you to make others see what you want them to see."

"Cool. Ya know, I was just calling her a witch because of how evil she was acting. I didn't know she was an actual witch."

"Now, give us back the artifactd that you stole!"

"You'll have to find them. Also, this is not the last you've seen of me!" She then dissappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Where are we going to find the artifacts!? We didn't even get a riddle!" Po threw his hands up in frustration.

Wayward Son put his hand on his chin. "I have an idea. It's a long shot, but it's the best we got." He began to walk away with the others following him.

**barracks**

"Um, why would she hide them here?"

"Well, Po, this is the last place you guys would think to look for them, so it makes perfect sense. Hide it under our nose, then sneak out with them." Wayward Son entered DB's room and oppened the secret compartment with a key. He noticed the others looking at him. "DB gave me a spare." He went in and pulled out a block before going in again and coming out with Master flying Rhino's armor, then the painting, followed by the invisible Trident of destiny that was spray painted gold on only the tips. Wayward Son wiped that off before putting the block back and locking it. "I was the only one that DB told about that. How she knew about it, I'm not sure. Though, she was a witch. Let's put these back."

"What about Ming?"

"I'm sure we'll find her when she wants us to find her."

**the next morning**

The group was cleaning the Sacred Hall of Warriors, when Zeng came flying in. "I-I... mu-must sp-speak w-with M..aster Shifu!"

"What is it, Zeng?"

"Ming is in the valley, saying she has something to say about him when he arrives."

Wayward Son walked in at that moment. "I know what she's gonna say. Let's go."

"what about the villagers!?"

"We won't have to worry about them. They'll run off before it gets to intense. You guys go ahead and I'll get Master Shifu." The others nodded and ran to the valley, while Wayward Son made a portal to Shifu's location.

**Dragon Grotto**

Shifu was on top of his staff meditating, whne Wayward Son landed on the rock next to the one he was on. "Master Shifu. Ming has shown herself."

His eyes snapped open and he jumped off the staff and pointed it at Wayward Son. "Take me to her. NOW!"

"Look, calm down. She said she has something to say about you when you arrive. So, let's just hear her out, then we can kick some tail."

"Alright." Shifu calmed himself down with a few breaths. "I'm ready." Wayward Son nodded and made a portal that they jumped through.

**Random village**

A twister formed and DB popped out of it with the scroll in hand. "Are you okay?" DB rubbed his head, as he hit it on the wall coming out.

"Ya. I'm fine. Now, to get to the Valley of Peace and fast." He then took off with a few coins spinning where he had just been. There was also a note.

_This is for the meal. I took it out of the kitchen before I left town._ The bunny took the coins and headed for the back.

**with DB**

He was running fast enough that the trees bowed in the direction he was running, but only slightly. _"Don't want to go too fast. I might get there before I should."_ He then tossed a dumpling in his mouth. He then ran into something. He walked out of the hole he made. "Great. I broke the front door. Also meaning I broke the fourth wall. Literally. Oh well. Better help with the ending of this chapter." He then walked through the hole.

**Deadpool: Woah! That was awesome how you literally broke the fourth wall!**

**DB: Well, fourth door, if you want to get technical about it. But, ya. Guess I was just traveling at a speed that when it appeared right in front of me, I broke it.**

**Diablo: Actually, it was cracked open.**

**DB: Well, still. The author's going to be mad that the door broke.**

**Deadpool: You are so dead. Pool. *Deadpool laughs loudly and DB only snorts once***

**DB: Only slightly funny. Anyways, leave a review for the awesome author.**

**Deadpool: And have it be about the awesome me!**

**DB: No. About the awesome story that was awesomely written by the awesome author.**

**Diablo: You know, buttering him up won't keep him from punishing you.**

**My voice: No. But, it will make me give you guys cookies. *a tray of cookies came down***

**DB: REVIEW!*he beguns eating the cookies with Deadpool***


	11. The Little Birdie Sings

**DB: Okay. I'm gonna leave and get to the story right now. *he leaves***

**Deadpool: Right. Well, we're going to get on with this story. We all hope you enjoy it! Right, Diablo? Diablo?**

**Diablo: Ya. Whatever.**

**Deadpool: Eesh. What's eating you?**

**Diablo: All I'm saying is that until I play an important role after this story is over, the audience is not going to be seeing me.**

**Deadpool: Really that upset with them?**

**Diablo: Si. Here's the story.**

Shifu and Wayward Son entered the center of town, where Ming was up on a stage with everyone watching her. "Oh, hello Shifu. Seems as though the guest of honor has arrived." She said the last part with sarcasm and all the villagers looked between the two.

"Ming! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Oh, like you don't know. You're gonna get what you deserve."

Wayward Son leaned up against a building. "Ya, ya, ya. You're gonna sing a song. I noticed one missing out of the filing cabinets that DB has. I didn't look to see which one it was, but I have an idea of the possibilities that it could be."

"Very perceptive of you." Then, only a few wolves came onto the stage with instruments. They all began playing softly before Ming actually began singing.

_You walked into the party_

_Like you were walking onto a yacht_

_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

_Your scarf it was apricot_

_You had one eye in the mirror_

_As you watched yourself gavotte_

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_

_They'd be your partner, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain, I bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you, don't you?_

_You had me several years ago_

_When I was still quite naive._

_Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair_

_And that you would never leave_

_But you gave away the things you loved_

_And one of them was me._

_I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain, I bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you, don't you?_

The warriors were all in shock at what they were seeing. The villagers were actually _believing _her. They occasionally cast glares at Shifu as they continued to listen to her. Ming just smirked at her success.

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain, I bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you, don't you?_

_Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga_

_And your horse, Naturally, won._

_Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia_

_To see the total eclipse of the sun._

_Well, you're where you should be all the time_

_And when you're not you're with some underworld spy_

_Or the wife of a close friend_

_Wife of a close friend..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain, I bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you, don't you?_

Ming threw another smirk at the warriors and got ready to end the song, constantly repeating the last lines until she finished.

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

The crowd all turned and glared at Shifu. But, before anyone could do anything, they were interupted by an all too welcome voice. "Well, that's a nice way to describe yourself, if I do happen to say so myself, which I do." They all turned to face DB, who was standing on a roof, leaning over a barrel and resting his head on his hand. "You know, you should all try talking while supporting your head with your hand. It feels really cool." All the warriors could do was face-palm. Except Po. Who actually tried it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Doesn't seem too cool to me." The other warriors just stared while Tigress pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mantis hopped onto her shoulder. "If you say one word, I will end you." He promptly jumped off."

Ming spoke under her breath, "This is the one that was to give me the biggest problems? Whay did I ever think that?"

"You know whispering is not a good way to make friends, Ming."

Everyone's attention turned back to DB. "what are you talking about? And how do you know her name?"

"Well, I'll answer the first question now and I'll get to the second question after a little presentation. I saw her mutter something under her breath about wondering why she thought I was the greatest threat." He then lept off the roof and landed with a perfect stance. He then tossed up a scroll to Ming. "I figured you'd want that back."

"I never seen this scroll in my life!" Though, she thought, _"How did he know I gave that to him!?"_

DB smirked. "Well, that's a lie, seeing as how you're the one that gave it to me. Well, not you, per say, but a fake Informant that you made with your magic." Everyone gasped. "No need to hide it. It's all coming out in the open. Besides, I know the villagers won't mind seeing your evil side, seeing as how they're all under your spell and won't believe a bad word about you."

Ming sighed in defeat. "How did you know?"

"Well, I knew it was a fake Informant because of the quickly flashing eyes that is unnoticable to the untrained eye. But, I did notice it."

"no. How did you know I made him?"

"Well, that part was just an educated guess." Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. "You see, the flashing eyes was just thought as a trick of the light, though I was still catious about it. My thoughts were confirmed when I read the challenges. A ninja test would never involve anything that could obviously kill a normal person."

"Good to know. Now, knowing it was me?"

"Oh! Right. You see, I had my thoughts about something strange happening when the fruit cart flipped over me instead of launching me forward. I just passed it off as being less fruit in there than I had previously thought. Then, the crates falling told me there was something amiss with how I landed and then them falling." He took a moment to pause and grab a glass of water from thin air, which raised a few eyebrows. Even gaining them from Wayward Son and Informant. He then threw the glass away and continued. "Then, when I threk my chigiriki-"

Ming cut him off. "So, that's what that thing is called."

"Yes. Anyways, I noticed the dark blast hitting it and sending it somewhere else. So, I decided I'd kick the barrels, giving me the chance to see who was doing it if they were still there, or I'd get the wolves trapped under the barrels. I noticed you as you shot the blasts, making the barrels fall the way they did. So, ya."

"Wait. If you knew that it was all a set up, why did you do the different challenges?"

"Two reasons. One: Make myself better. Two: So we could actually catch her. I knew she wouldn't come out unless I left."

"Now, how do you know my name?"

"Well, I visited the Jade Palace after each challenge and I found out your name that way."

"Wait. Why didn't I notice you?"

"Or me?"

"Well, You both know that if I go somewhere and are completely silent and still, you can't notice me. So, whenever I noticed you two-or any ninja-coming close, I stayed perfectly still until you were gone. In other areas, I just stayed still."

One of the wolves muttered, "He's good."

"Why thank you, mister wolf. I have good hearing, just so you know."

"So, you did hear me in the woods."

"And seen you. You probably didn't notice me grinning evilly at seeing your presence. Now, to break the villagers out of the spell."

"There's no way you could no a counter spell."

"No." Ming sighed. "But, I did learn that when a spell is caused by music, music can reverse it." Ming's eyes went wide. "So, Master Shifu, time for your voice to be heard."

Now, Master Shifu's mouth gaped, along with the Five's. Po just began laughing until he realized that DB was serious. "B-but, I'm not a singer. You could do it."

DB shook his head. "You gotta do it. It was an attack made against you. You gotta reverse it."

"B-bu-"

DB held up a hand to stop him. "You can do it. I'll do all the back up stuff. I even have the song for you. Just make sure you make appropriate getures for the words." He tossed the file to Shifu and pulled a stage out of no where. (A/N: Deadpool: Woah, woah, woah. Where did that come from!? Diablo: I thought you read it all the way through this time. Deadpool: I forgot what the script said, okay! Diablo: Of course. Just keep watching then.)

"DB. I'm not sure if you're all here at the moment."

"I'm never all here. But, has that ever stopped me from doing the right thing before?"

"no it hasn't" Shifu sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over with." DB smiled as he began to play. Shifu sighed as he listened to the music and read for when he was suppose to begin singing. He cleared his throat before he began. (A/N: Deadpool: Okay, something actually important. This just in, Deadpool is the most awesome host there is. Diablo: Tu es tonto. The actual thing is that parentheses will indicate DB singing and if it isn't italisied it isn't a very noticable part in the song when it is sung by Skillet. Also, The author wants to say he owns neither one of these songs. Deadpool: i like my information better. And the author does to own both songs. Diablo: No comment.)

_Let's get the story straight_

_You were a poison_

_You flooded through my veins_

_You left me broken_

_You tried to make me think_

_That the blame was all on me_

_With the pain you put me through_

_And now I know that_

_It's not me, it's you_(you), _it's not me, it's you_(you)

_Always has been you_

_All the lies and stupid things_

_You say and do, it's you_(you)

_It's not me, it's you_

_All the lies and pain you put me through_

_I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you_

_It's not me, it's you, you_

Shifu was actually doing good singing and putting motions in as though he were saying it.

_So here we go again_

_The same fight we're always in_

_I don't care so why pretend?_

_Wake me when your lecture ends_

_You tried to make me small_

_Make me fall and it's all your fault_

_With the pain you put me through_

_And now I know that_

_It's not me, it's you_(you), _it's not me, it's you_(you)

_Always has been you_

_All the lies and stupid things_

_You say and do, it's you_(you)

_It's not me, it's you_(you)

_All the lies and pain you put me through_

_I know that it's not me, it's you_

DB broke into a solo and he was taking every oppurtunity to make himself incredibly cool. All eyes were on him and he gained laughter from the other warriors. Except Wayward Son, who hid his face in embarresment. The Wu sisters and Matthew arrived during the solo, and DB hugged Wan and gave her a kiss while balancing on his tail and playing the guitar with his feet. Everyone was going to ask him about that one later.

_Let's get the story straight_

_You were a poison flooding through my veins_

_You're driving me insane_

_And now you're gone away_

_I'm no longer choking_

_From the pain you put me through_

_And now I know that_

_It's not me, it's you_(you), _it's not me, it's you_

_Always has been you_

_All the lies and stupid things_

_You say and do, it's you_(you)

_It's not me, it's you_(you)

_All the lies and pain you put me through_

_I know that it's not me, it's you, you, you_

_(It's not me, it's you)_

_It's not me, it's you, you_

_(It's not me, it's you)_

_It's not me, it's you, you_

_(It's not me, it's you)_

_It's not me, it's you, you_

_(It's not me, it's you)_

_It's not me, it's you_

The crowd clapped loudly and were cheering for Shifu, though it may have partly been because of what DB had done. One of the villagers finall asked, "Why did we ever believe what she said about Master Shifu?" The rest of the villagers started asking the same questions. DB then put the stage away.

"At least you see the light. Also, Master Shifu. I could have sung the song to break the spell. It's just I wouldn't have been able to have as much freedom to take advantage of the guitar solo if I was the singer. Also, Wayward Son wouldn't of done very good as a back up singer since he's never heard the song and wouldn't know where to come in, even with the song in front of him. Also, i just wanted to hear you sing."

Shifu stared at him with a glare. Wayward Son came up and asked him one of the things that was on everyone's mind. "How did you play the guitar with your feet and balance on your tail when you wnet and hugged and kissed Wan?"

DB opened his mouth to answer, but Ming stopped it by giving a yell of anger. "YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY PLANS!"

DB simply turned towards her and his Righteous Fury kicked in. "I'd like to see you try. Everyone, step back some." They did and the villagers all ran away from the would-be fight seen. "Time for some fun." Ming shot a blast at DB, who just stood there. There was an explosion and the dust revealled nothing there. Ming began to grin evilly, until a voice behind her said, "You kind of missed."

**Deadpool: Wait. Why is stopping here!? **

**Diablo: It's to the average length and he also wanted the action to be held until the next chapter, just to give the audience suspense. **

**Deadpool: Good plan. Well, review! Again, I'm the most awesome host ever. As decided by a poll. **

**Diablo: A poll of a bunch of Deadpools from different dimensions. So, it's not accurate. Also, you were supposed to remind them the author doesn't own the songs. **

**Deadpool: I still like my announcement better. REVIEW!**


	12. The End?

**Deadpool: WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE MOST AWESOME FIGHT BETWEEN THE FORCES OF GOOD AND EVIL YOU WILL EVER SEEEEEE! IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT... Um, how much does he weigh?**

**Diablo: Depends on the dimension. In his own dimension, he weighs around one-forty, one-fifty.**

**Deadpool: Right. TWO THOUSAND POUNDS, THE FIGHTER OF LIGHT, THE ONE WHO RIGHTS THE WRONGS, THE WARRIOR OF JUSTICE, AND THE HERO OF THIS STORY, DB!**

**Diablo: Do you ever listen to anyone than your own thoughts?**

**Deadpool: NO I DON'T! AND IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT ONE POUND, *Diablo face-palms* THE WITCH OF EVIL, THE DARKEST OF DARK WARRIORS, THE BRINGINGER OF VILE ENTITIES, AND THE ANTAGONIST OF THIS STORY, MIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

**Diablo: You really need to use whatever brain cells you have to actually think!**

**Deadpool: BUT THERE IS NO FUN IN THAT! Now let's make sure we have a good clean fight with as many cheap shots, cheats, below the belt punches and blood as we can manage.**

**Diablo: As least we both hope for the same thing. Enjoy.**

Ming turned quickly to see DB standing with his arms crossed and slightly leaning to the left. "H-how?"

DB just shrugged. "I guess you have bad aim." Ming shot another blast at him and it just seemed like he dissappeared a second before it hit, making it collide with the bottom of the thousand steps. Ming went wide eyed. "Up here." They all turned to see DB on top of a building. Ming shot another blast, again missing him. "Over here." He was sitting in a fruit cart, eating an apple. Ming shot again, missing and making the cart explode and a burnt banana peel landed on here head. DB began laughing on top of the building he had made his entrance at. "YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME WHEN I TRIED USING THE FRUIT CART AS A SPRINGBOARD!" Ming shot again, and again missed. "Over here." She shot at the general direction turning only after she fired the shot. "Nuh uh. Here I am." She did it again. "Up here, now." Another shot and another miss. "Try again." Ming shot again. This time, DB said nothing and she looked around for him and didn't see him. "Behind you." She turned quickly, but her hands were both caught by DB's. "That was fun, but we really need to move along." DB kicked her in the jaw. (A/N: Deadpool: AND THE FIRST HIT GOES TO DB! Diablo: You don't need to announce everything that happens. They can read, you know, so they know what's happening. Deadpool: But, it's more fun to announce what's happening. Diablo: Don't care.)

Ming landed on her feet and got into a fighting stance, as did DB. "You'll die today!" She shot multiple blasts at DB, but he just put up a sheild of fire, making all of them explode just inches from his face.

"I never knew he could do that!" Wayward Son had his mouth gaping, along with the other warriors. Except Matthew, who was grinning from ear to ear like a kid in a candy store and his tounge was hanging out. One could have confused him for an escaped mental patient by the look on his face.

"I'm a bit better than when you sent me on that wild goose chase." DB threw fire blasts at Ming, only to have her dodge them all. When she landed, she was caught off gaurd by another blast, and her ear got singed as she tried to get away.

"I see you're not against surprise attacks."

"Well, a ninja would have seen something like that coming from a mile away."

"You know, he's right." Informant stated it to no one in particular.

"When is my boyfriend not right?"

"Not very often. He isn't perfect, so it makes sense that he'd be wrong every now and then." Informant gave a shrug with his last sentence. Matthew kept his grin on and let out a bit of a creepy chuckle.

Ming and DB charged at each other and they clashed with an explosion of dark and fire. DB blocked a punch to the stomach and threw a kick that shot out fire, though she juped out of the way and swung with her tail to try to hit him, but he ducked like the "Matrix" and then grabed her tail and brought her down to his knee, sending her down the street. She rolled to her feet and used her power to send her quickly towards DB, who simply side stepped her, which sent her into a building. Ming charged again, but with a kick and DB used his righteous fury to launch him into the air to dodge. Ming turned to see him hovering in the air, he then used it to send himself at a speed that broke the sound barrier with a kick towards her, that she somehow dodged, but she was still blown back by the sonic boom, as was the other warriors. Matthew sat up and his grin seemed even wider than before and he let out another creepy chuckle, only this would make even Diablo shudder. (A/N: Diablo: HEY! That is NOT an accurate description of how that grin looks! Deadpool: Wow. You're upset when you aren't in the story. You're upset when you are in the story. There's just no pleasing you, is there? Diablo: First off, I'm not actually _in_ the story. I'm only mentioned in passing. Secondly, I'm upset at the fact of how it was described. Deadpool: It was just to give the readers an idea of what his grin and chuckle were like. It wouldn't necessarily mean that you'd react that way. Diablo :That is actually the most sensible you've ever sounded. Deadpool: I have my moments. BACK TO THE STORY!) DB looked over at Matthew with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Matthew shook his head a little, removing the grin from his face. "Sorry. It's just that it is so awesome that I couldn't help it."

Ming lunged at DB, and he didn't look and blocked her attack, and as she threw punches and kicks, DB never looked towards her, but blocked all her attacks and continued talking with Matthew. "I can understand excitement at seeing dark magical blasts and firey blasts from Righteous Fury being used against each other, along with a sonic boom being used in the fight, as being interesting, but do you really need to do that creepy chuckle?"

Matthew sat wide eyed for a moment before saying, "How are you able to block her attacks while not even looking?"

"I'm just able to do it. Now, answer the question."

Matthew shook his head a little. "Well, I didn't need to, but I couldn't help it. It was just so interesting."

"I would find it interesting as well, but I wouldn't of let out a creepy chuckle."

"just shows our differences."

"Guess so." He then turned to Ming. "Now, let's finish this." He hit her back with a fire blast from a punch, then he threw fire form his foot with a kick, but she blocked it with a dark shield.

She looked extremely angry. Dark energy was shown in an aura around her and she sunk into the ground slightly, making cracks appear and dakr energy coming out in what looked like flames from the cracks. DB took a step back, but his face was unreadable. "You are going to die." Ming's voice was dark and sounded more demonic.

"Not good." DB's voice was monotone, which, considering the situation, sounded unnatural. The dark energy surrounding Ming begann to take over her form until she looked like a being of pure darkness. "Wow. Didn't see that coming." DB's voice still hadn't changed, which freaked Matthew out a little. "Well, guess it isn't all that bad. I can use some new things I've learned." The fire around DB's feet began to swirl and went up his legs until all but his arms and up was surrounded by a flaming tornado, which began growing. Ming also began growning and let out a roar. "Rawr." DB made a fire claw, the size of his entire body come out of the tornado and fall downwards. "I'm not scared."

"you should be, you weakling."

The others sat up and backed up a little at the scene before them. "Look at who's calling who a weakling. You're the one that started the excessive use of power when you were scared you wouldn't win." DB then had the rest of his body enveloped by the tornado, thogh it looked like his face appeared on the side facing Ming. The tornado charged, as did Ming. Seconds before impact, the tornado double in size and Ming was sucked in. The tornado looked like a mixture of fire and the dark energy that was coming from Ming, until she was shot out at high speeds. She shrunk slightly in size. The tornado then dissappeared, leaving a smirking DB in its place. He walked towards the beast very casually.

Ming sat up and roared, "DIE!"

DB replied in a similar voice, "NOOO!" Ming charged, and the fire enveloped DB, then his limbs began dissappearing, and he was completely gone by the time Ming had slammed her fists into the ground. She looked at the spot confusedly, only to have DB strike her from behind. "You have to admit, that's pretty cool." He got into another fighting stance. Ming charged again, and DB spun around a few times, before unleashing a fire whip, that wrapped around Ming's neck and he flipped her over himself and slammed her into the ground, causing a giant crack to form. He then shot a blast at her, making her shrink again. He walked towards her, not noticing the dark tendrils stretching towards him. It grabbed his feet and before he could react, he was slammed into to walls and thrown down the street. He stood up like nothing even happened and wiped some dust off. He smirked and got into a fighting position. Though he seemed uninjured on the outside, he was screaming in his mind, _"MAN THAT HURT LIKE CRAZY! I THINK MY LEG MIGHT HAVE BEEN BROKEN! WOW! I NEVER KNEW ANYTHING COULD HIRT LIKE THIS!" _

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Nothing's impossible." DB charged at her and she charged at him, only to have him dissappear through a portal before hitting her. She stopped and looked around. "COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

"Okay." A blast of fire hit her head. She looked up, but didn't see anything. She felt another blast of fire. "You'll never find me until I let you."

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Okay." She then felt a burning in her back. DB was there and he was going _into_ her back. He was completely enveloped by the darkness and the creature fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Flames began appearing and dissappearing on it, becoming more frequent and larger, until it exploded. DB was standing, but Ming was shot out.

She slammed into something. She turned to see it was Jong. "What are you doing out of there!?"

"Well, the one that was the first and only to ever beat me set me free."

The other warriors stared at him in shock. Tigress voiced the question, "WHAT IS THAT!?"

Db shrugged and replied. "Not sure. But, his name is Jong. I recently fought him. And then I freed him from where I fought him at. Oh. I didn't notice his battle ax until now."

Jong brought out his ax and said, "now, you're gonna pay." Ming got her blast ready and was about to fire, when Jong touched the front of his ax to her forehead and a black glow surrounded Ming and when it left, so did her blast. "now, you can't use it." She tried to run, but he grabbed her and the two dissappeared in a swirl of what seemed to be words and they entered the scroll, which then burst to flames, revealing a picture.

DB looked at the picture, which was Ming being locked away forever and being kept under the gaurd of Jong, who was smiling. "Well, seems like we won't have to worry about her for a while." He then turned to the others. "I know you have a lot of questions, but that can wait." He walked up to Wan and gave her a kiss. "how I've been longing for that." Wan chuckled and blushed, which was covered by her mask. "Now, let's have a day to ourselves." The two then just dissappeared.

Wayward Son smirked. "Seems like he has a new ability."

**mountain overlooking valley**

DB and Wan appeared on the mountain. "Well, that certainly makes dates easier to get to." DB and Wan chuckled. "Now, where did you learn that?"

DB chuckled and sat down crosslegged, and motioned for Wan to sit on his lap, which she did and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Ahh, Wan. Have you never heard the expression, 'A magician never reveals his secrets'?"

"I have, but you're not a magician."

"No? Then, how can I do this?" He brought a flower out of seemingly nowhere. Wan just chuckled and gave him a kiss on his head while taking the flower. DB smiled, as closed his eyes in rememberance.

_Flashback, where DB fought Jong_

_"WAIT!" DB turned around ready to fight. Jong didn't get up, but began to chuckle. "I guess you are the one meant to beat me. I guess I never should have underestimated you." Jong began to stand up slowly and DB dropped his fighting stance. "The second thing I was told about my first defeat was that he would have something called Righteous Fury. I was told to train him in it. Mind demonstrating it?" DB smiled and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, fire came from his hands. Jong whistled at it. "Impressive." He snapped his fingers and a parchment appeared. "This is a list of things that I am told to train you on. The first, is teleportation, then a fire tornado. We'll work our way down the list, alright?"_

_"fine by me."_

_End flashback_

"So, that's how you learned!"

DB was startled, then mock glared at Wan. "Did you watch that flashback by breaking the fourth wall?"

"Yes. I was curious, so I broke the fourth wall to see what happened."

"I just hope no one else broke the fourth wall to find out."

**Valley of Peace**

"GUYS!" Everyone looked to Wayward Son. "I broke the fourth wall to see how DB learned those things and he was taught by Jong."

Po began to ask, "What's th-"

Wayward Son held up his hand to stop him. "If you don't know, don't worry."

Po looked confused. Tigress gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell you later tonight."

"As long as you're not too busy making out with him." Mantis got smacked and recieved many glares, through which he hid and Monkey tried to stifle his laughter.

**With DB and Wan**

"Why must they break my hopes?" Wan simply chuckled and gave him another kiss.

**Location unkown**

There were two figures watching what was happening on a screen of some sorts. A feminine voice asked, "Father, will i be sent now?" Her voice was monotone.

"Yes. Be careful." The masculine voice was one that seemed caring and wasn't monotone. The femine being turned into a ball of light and flew off. The masculine voice sighed. "Perhaps this mission of hers will help her, as much as him." The masculine figure also turned into a ball of light and flashed away.

**With DB and Wan**

The two were watching the last hours of the day dissappear, when a ball of light appeared. DB quickly turned to it and bowed, sending Wan onto her face. "You need not bow." Wan got up and glared at DB.

He reubbed the back of his head, while the ball of light chuckled. "Sorry, but I rarely see Jesus in person, even though he's a ball of light, not really in his person form, but you get what I mean. Why are you here?"

"i am here to tell you that a challenge is coming that will test everything you have, but you will not face it alone." The ball of light dissappeared.

"Really? That's...That's all I get?"

"DB, it was all he wanted to give you."

"Ya. Kind of like with the Bible. Only given what he wanted to give us."

"Let's just watch the night sky before we go back." The two returned to their former position. Soon, a shooting star passed through the sky, though it seemed to just continue. "Make a wish."

"I wish I was given more insight as to what he meant. You know I don't believe that mumbo, jumbo, right?"

"It's just for fun." Wan and DB chuckled.

**The end?**

**Deadpool: OOOHHH! The author really left it open for another part to it!**

**Diablo: Si. I also got a message from him that, though this is the last chapter, another chapter is going up as a preview for something he has planned for the future. Though, he's not sure how far into the future, just that it is something big.**

***I come in* Me: Yes, and both of you will be present during the preview, though I will be the only one hosting it.**

**Deadpool: So, I'm finally going to be in one of your stories without just being a host?**

**Me: Yes, but it won't be anything important.**

**Deadpool: As long as I'm in there!**

**Me: I'm mainly doing this as sort of a promise to you guys that something big IS coming, just not sure when. The preview will give you a good view of what's going on without really spoiling it all. Well, review!**


	13. Preview

**Okay. Here is that preview that I promised. If you remember what I said yesterday, this preview is my promise to you that I have something big coming. So, I basically said, "Here is that promise I promised you," which is kind of redundant. But, how often do you get promised a promise?**

**DB: Hey, can I do my announcer voice for the preview?**

**Me: Um, if I didn't already have it planned that they would have speaking parts, I would, but since they are going to be speaking in the preview, no. Maybe the next preview I have. Now, on to the preview.**

DB had his sword drawn and faced Diablo, who only held a smirk. "You've lost. Every fight we;ve ever had, you've lost."

"Not the way I've been seeing it."

Diablo let out an evil chuckle. "Well, that is because you've been blind to the truth. And I don't mean that 'truth' of yours that you use as your reason to keep fighting." DB lunged and Diablo blocked it. The two had their faces inches from each other. "I have only one warning. Watch your back." Diablo then dissappeared and DB stumbled forward, left to wonder what he meant.

DB was in his room at the Jade Palace with bags on his bed. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Shifu walked in. "DB? What is going on? Why are you leaving?"

"Personal reasons. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"what about your friends here?" DB began walking past him. "What about Wan?" DB stopped. "Don't you still love her?"

DB clenched his bag tightly as more tears fell. "I've gotta go. I'll be visiting a few places before I go. So, if they wish to see me before I go, they'll know where to look." He then left while Shifu only looked on with eyes wide and mouth gaping.

The Wu sisters and residence of the Jade Palace were bound in front of Diablo, Mastermind, Traitor, and Avenger. Wan growled at Diablo. "You'll never get away with this! DB will stop you, like all the times before! We will beat you again!"

Diablo chuckled. "i don't think that is a possibility for two reasons. One, I have a large army. One larger than when I 'failed'," Diablo made air quotes around failed as he continued," to take over China. And the second is behind you." The warriors all turned and the sight made their eyes go wide.

Wan uttered one word, "Why?"

DB was in his Righteous Warrior form fighting Diablo and Traitor, who were both in their Demonic Warrior forms, and the entire army that Diablo had assimilated. "YOU LIED!"

Diablo chuckled as he blocked DB's sword. "Si. But, why would I have a reason to tell the truth?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" DB blocked both swords with his shield, but he was blasted in the back by a weapon, making him fall. He rolled out of the way of a strike from Diablo.

"I'd like to see that happen with you this far outnumbered."

DB put his hands into a triangle shape and lowered his two middle fingers to touch his thumbs and he thrust it forward, while shouting, "RIGHTEOUS TRIBUNERAL!"

Db and Deadpool were just sitting at a cafe sipping some coffee. "So, why did the author put us here?"

"He wanted some comic relief in the middle of the entire preview."

"So, this isn't going to be an actual scene that is going to happen?"

"Nope. After this scene, it's back to action."

"I see." DB took another sip from his cup, as did Deadpool.

DB was standing in front of the entire group of villains. His Righteous fury was active and flames were coming out of his eyes. "You really think you can beat us when it is just you?"

"I don't think I'll win. I just need to keep you busy long enough for the heroes to arrive." With that, DB launched fireballs throughout the room, sending all of the villains for cover.

"SEND IN THE ARMY!" Doors all around the place opened and several soldiers began to swram into the room.

"Well, looks like I get to thin the numbers for my..." DB looked down before finally continuing, "My former friends." He launched himself at the group charging at him.

DB was with the heroes looking at the pile of ruble before them. DB had several cuts and bruises and he had shifted all his weight onto one foot because his other leg had been broken. "It's finally over. It's over."

DB and Deadpool were again sitting at the cafe. "Why is he doing this again?"

"It's to mark the end of the preview. Course, he's still going to say a little before he closes this."

"so, I was just used for comic relief?"

"Yep. But, so was I. Besides, even during fights you're good at comic relief."

"That's true, I am. So, will I be in the big event that is taking place sometime in the future?"

"That is to be a surprise for the readers. The author hasn't even told me who I'll be seeing, though I do know the general idea of what's happening."

"Mind sharing?"

"Sorry. It's a surprise."

"DARN IT!"

**Ya. Not as long as I thought it was gonna be. Anyways, ya. That is the preview. I'll give another preview on one of my KFP fanfics when I get a more presice date as to when it is likely to be showing. I'll even give an approximate date as to when it is starting. Also, I'll allow DB to do some announcing during it. **

**DB: COOL!**

**Me: Ya. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the story and you will be enjoying the idea I have going on that will be up at some point. Also, I'd like your opinion of the preview and of the story from the preview. So, please review on this.**


End file.
